Between Love & Friendship
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Patty est sauvée par Mark in extremis d'une agression. Terrorisée, elle refuse que son ami en parle à Olivier. Ce dernier revient du Brésil après quatre années d'absences, et la jalousie s'empare du jeune footballeur lorsqu'il remarque que la fille qu'il aime en secret est devenue très proche de son rival.


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages d'Olive et Tom appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi !

Hello,

Cette histoire est venue d'une "idée" de ma lectrice Marina, et j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

* * *

 _25 Mai 2001 !_

 _Japon !_

 _« C'est bien ma veine ! »_

Patty venait de rater le bus qui devait la ramener chez elle. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que son professeur les libère aussi tard ? Il était déjà 22H30, et il n'y avait plus aucun bus avant le lendemain matin. Comment allait-elle faire pour rentrer chez elle ? A pieds, elle en avait pour plus d'une heure, et elle était épuisée. Elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle pour prendre un taxi, et elle ne voulait pas déranger ses parents qui avaient fermés le magasin depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Elle prit la décision de rentrer chez elle à pieds. Elle commença à longer les bâtiments, restant bien en vue à la lumière des réverbères. A tout juste dix-neuf ans, elle suivait des cours du soir à l'université, tout en travaillant au magasin familial la journée. Ce qui faisait qu'elle avait des journées bien rempli. Depuis la fin du lycée il y a un an, elle n'avait plus une minute à elle. Le départ d'Olivier pour le Brésil l'avait quelque peu rendue triste, mais elle ne l'était pas restée bien longtemps. Il s'agissait du rêve du garçon qu'elle aimait, et elle l'encourageait depuis le Japon. Oui, il se parlait souvent par téléphone, mais Patty avait envie de le voir. Elle se languissait qu'il rentre au pays. Cela faisait quatre ans maintenant, mais elle avait suivi activement son évolution au sein de l'équipe des Brancos. Secouant la tête pour chasser sa peine, elle regarda droit devant elle tout en serrant sa veste, son sac bien ancré par-dessus son épaule, et poursuivit sa route. Elle étudiait pour devenir institutrice. Elle avait toujours aimé aider les autres dans leurs études. Il n'y avait qu'à voir avec ses amis de la New Team, surtout avec Bruce. Elle les avait tous aider à réviser pour leur baccalauréat, qu'ils l'avaient tous obtenus sans aucune difficulté.

Un bruit la fit s'arrêter au beau milieu du trottoir, devant une épicerie fermée. Un réverbère clignota, et l'ampoule s'éteignit d'épuisement. Le bruit qu'elle avait entendue quelques secondes plus tôt, recommença. Son cœur commençait à battre plus vite. Patty resserra ses mains sur sa veste, et reprit la route. La peur se fraya un chemin dans tout son corps. Elle aurait vraiment dû prévoir de quoi prendre un taxi. Elle qui n'avait jamais rater quoi que ce soit dans sa vie, il a fallu qu'elle rate le bus dans un quartier qui n'était pas le sien, et ce en pleine nuit. Son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule commençait à lui peser. La tension grimpait frénétiquement en elle à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris la voiture de fonction du magasin ? Ah oui, elle n'aimait pas conduire. Ce n'était pas faute de ne pas avoir le permis. Elle l'avait obtenue facilement, mais elle préférait se déplacer en bus. Conduire, c'était utile quand elle n'avait pas le choix, mais cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle se rendait à l'université avec le bus, et elle ne l'avait jamais manqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas peur de conduire, elle n'aimait tout simplement pas ça. Elle finit par se dire qu'elle avait tort de ne pas se servir du véhicule de fonction du magasin. Après tout, ce n'était que pour un aller-retour de trente minutes à chaque fois.

Un bruit métallique survint à sa droite, ce qui la fit s'arrêter de nouveau. Elle était en plein milieu de l'entrée d'une ruelle sombre. Son cœur battait plus fort, et Patty pouvait jurer qu'elle l'entendait se répercuter dans ses oreilles. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps et rentrer chez elle au plus vite, quitte à ce qu'elle se mette à courir. Serrant la lanière de son sac, elle reprit sa marche mais elle n'eue pas l'occasion de faire plus de trois pas qu'une main puissante émergea de la ruelle pour l'attraper et l'attirer dans l'obscurité. Avec un cri, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur d'un bâtiment. L'éclairage était si faible que même en plissant les yeux, elle ne parvenait pas à discerner les traits de son agresseur.

« Donne-moi ton portefeuille. » cracha-t-il en tirant sur son bras.

Patty gémit de douleur. Il l'avait poussé si fort contre le mur que son dos lui fit mal. D'autant plus que la prise sur son bras n'était pas des plus douce.

« Pitié, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. » Elle tentait de se débattre, mais la peur la privait de toutes ses forces. « Je vous en prie. »

 _« Menteuse. »_

La voix de l'assaillant était acerbe, venimeuse. Il serrait le bras de Patty si fort qu'elle ne pu retenir un cri qui se répercuta autour d'eux, mais malheureusement, il était trop tard pour que quelqu'un l'entende. Il tenta de s'emparer de son sac, mais cela ne fit que faire plus de mal à Patty, qui s'y accrochait tant bien que mal…

 _Pas très loin d'ici…_

Dormir lui était impossible. Trop excité par la signature de son contrat avec la Juventus de Turin, Mark Landers décida de sortir prendre l'air. Il n'était revenu au Japon que depuis une journée, et l'impatience de retourner en Italie pour commencer l'entraînement avec ses futurs coéquipiers devenait intenable. Aussi, pour palier à cette impatience, il fit un jogging. Courir lorsqu'il faisait nuit n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Surtout pour lui. Il évitait ainsi les regards inquisiteurs. Grâce à ce contrat, grâce à cette chance, il allait pouvoir prendre soin de sa famille comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Sa mère n'aurait plus à se tuer au travail. Elle pourra avoir des horaires souples, pendant que lui gagnerait sa vie tout en réalisant son rêve. Il venait de signer un gros contrat qui ferait de lui un joueur professionnel. Toutes ces années d'entraînements acharnés portaient enfin ses fruits. Son agent y était aussi pour beaucoup. Miss Daisy était un véritable requin lorsqu'il s'agissait de dénicher des contrats. Sans elle, Mark n'en serait pas là. Et il n'aurait certainement pas rencontré de fabuleuses personnes en Italie. Après une heure à courir, il s'arrêta à quelques pâtés de maison de chez lui, et s'étira. Il décida de rentrer en marchant, quand quelque chose attira son attention lorsqu'il passa devant une ruelle sombre. Comme… un appel au secours.

 _« Je vous en prie, laissez-moi… »_

La plainte qui suivit de la part de la jeune fille qui semblait en difficulté, suffit à Mark pour qu'il intervienne. Il n'eut pas à faire plus de trois pas pour apercevoir les deux silhouettes malgré la pénombre.

« Hey, lâchez-la ! »

Il n'attendit pas que l'homme accède à sa demande, et il se rua sur l'ordure qui osait s'en prendre à une femme innocente. Surpris, l'homme s'écarta et détala sans demander son reste après que Mark l'ait arraché et poussé loin de sa victime.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Mark, qui gardait son regard fixe vers l'entrée de la ruelle d'où l'homme s'était enfui.

 _« M…Mark ? »_

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son nom soit prononcé. Surpris, il se retourna et s'agenouilla vers la personne qui a fini par s'écrouler au sol. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, mais il finit par la reconnaitre.

« Patty ? » s'étonna-t-il. _« Eh merde ! »_

« Mark… c'est… c'est bien toi ? » balbutia-t-elle, terrorisée.

« Oui, c'est moi. » lui assura-t-il. « Tu crois que tu peux te lever ? »

Avec difficulté, elle hocha la tête pour répondre. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'une fois qu'elle fut sur ses jambes, elle chercha du réconfort dans les bras de Mark. S'il était abasourdi, il ne le démontra pas et encercla son amie dans ses bras. _Son amie._ Oui, il était son ami, mais il n'était pas si proche d'elle comme il l'était de Danny, ou d'Ed. Ou même d'Olivier. _Olivier !_ Comment allait-il pouvoir lui en parler ? _Chaque chose en son temps_ , se dit Mark. Quand Patty eut tari ses larmes, elle s'écarta.

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes du dos de la main.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. » dit Mark. « Il se fait tard, viens. Je te ramènerais chez toi demain matin. En attendant, tu vas venir chez moi, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! »

Sa voix était tremblante. Elle suivit Mark hors de la ruelle, et ne le quitta pas d'une semelle.

« Que fais-tu dehors, aussi tard ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« J'ai manqué le bus devant l'université. » répondit-elle.

Il se souvint qu'elle prenait des cours du soir à la fac près de chez lui. Mais pourquoi avait-elle décidé de rentrer à pieds ? Au beau milieu de la nuit ? Il se posait des tas de questions, quand tout à coup, Patty s'arrêta.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demanda Mark.

« Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. » dit Patty. « Je sais bien qu'on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde toi et moi, mais on se connait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je peux avoir confiance en toi. »

« Je t'écoute. » dit Mark.

« Ce qui s'est passé ce soir, tu ne dois pas en parler. » quémanda-t-elle. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. « S'il te plaît Mark, n'en parle à personne. Surtout pas… à Olivier. »

« Tu n'as pas avoir honte de ce qui t'es arrivé, Patty. » lui dit Mark. « Et peut-être qu'en parler à tes amis te fera du bien. »

« Non Mark, je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Je veux juste l'oublier. » insista-t-elle. « Promets-le-moi ! »

« Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je te le promets. » acquiesça le jeune homme.

Soulagée que cette tragédie reste secrète, Patty se remit à marcher. Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une maison modeste mais très accueillante. Depuis qu'il a signé avec le club italien de Turin, Mark s'était promis d'offrir un meilleur endroit où vivre à sa mère, ainsi qu'à ses deux frères et à sa sœur.

« Tu devrais prévenir tes parents que tu ne rentreras que demain matin. » lui conseilla Mark.

Il s'était déchaussé, et était allé chercher le téléphone fixe de la maison. Il apporta le combiné à Patty, quand Mrs Landers arriva. Laissant son amie rassurer ses parents, Mark entraîna sa mère à la cuisine. Il détestait devoir lui mentir, mais il avait fait une promesse à Patty, et il se devait de la tenir. Il lui dit que pendant son jogging, il avait rencontré Patty qui rentrait chez elle à pied après avoir raté le bus, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Au vu de l'heure, il avait proposé à son amie de passer la nuit chez eux. Mrs Landers ne trouva rien à redire et accepta que la jeune amie de son fils reste pour la nuit. Mark dit aussi à sa mère qu'il dormirait sur le canapé, laissant ainsi sa chambre à Patty. Quand il retourna dans le petit salon, Patty s'était assise sur le canapé, le téléphone dans la main. Elle semblait perdue. Elle sursauta lorsque Mark posa sa main sur son épaule après s'être agenouillé à sa hauteur. Non, elle ne semblait pas remise de l'agression. En même temps, il lui faudrait un certain temps pour oublier qu'un sale type avait essayé de lui faire du mal.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » s'excusa le jeune homme.

« Non, tu n'y es pour rien. » lui rassura-t-elle.

« Tu as appelé tes parents ? » demanda Mark.

« Oui, ils sont rassurés que je vais bien. » répondit-elle. « Ils s'inquiétaient de ne pas me voir rentrer. »

Elle posa le téléphone sur le canapé.

« Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre. Tu y seras mieux que sur ce canapé. » lui dit Mark en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Patty était trop fatiguée pour contester. Elle se laissa guider par Mark dans la chambre de ce dernier, qui se trouvait au premier étage de la maison.

« La salle de bain est juste en face si jamais tu as besoin de te… euh, rafraichir. » lui dit-il.

« Merci. » dit Patty.

De son armoire, Mark tira un large t-shirt et un short de sport, qu'il déposa sur le lit.

« De quoi te changer pour la nuit. » dit Mark. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il se rapprocha d'elle et, sans l'expliquer, la prit dans ses bras. Elle tremblait, et soudain, elle se mit à pleurer. « Hey, tout va bien. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien. »

« Si… si tu n'étais pas arrivé… »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Mark ne dit rien car il se posait exactement la même question. Il la garda dans ses bras, comme un ami. Comme un frère. Quand elle se calma, elle s'écarta et se confondit encore en excuses.

« Tâche de te reposer. » lui dit Mark. « Si t'entends du bruit en début de matinée qui ressemble à un troupeau d'éléphants, ce sont juste mes frères et sœurs qui se préparent pour l'école. »

« Je me ferais toute petite. » dit Patty, un sourire en coin. « Merci, Mark. »

« Bonne nuit ! »

Il sortit de sa chambre, et laissa la porte entrouverte au cas où Patty aurait besoin de se rendre à la salle de bain. Ce qu'elle fit cinq minutes après le départ du japonais. Elle se déshabilla, ne gardant que les sous-vêtements, une douleur au dos la fit grimacer. Elle fut frappée par le souvenir de la force avec laquelle l'homme l'avait plaquée contre le mur. Il n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère, et Patty en ressentait les effets. Elle se dit qu'une douche lui ferait du bien, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller les enfants qui dormaient sans doute très profondément dans les pièces adjacentes. Mettant le short et le t-shirt appartenant à Mark, elle prit ses vêtements proprement pliés, et retourna dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'y enferma, et aussitôt allongée dans le lit, elle se mit à trembler. Elle se roula en boule, remonta la couverture au-dessus de sa tête. C'est à peine si elle trouva le sommeil cette nuit-là. Elle due s'endormir, une heure, peut-être deux avant de se réveiller, en sueur et terrifiée. Assise sur le lit, elle vit sur le réveil de la table de nuit qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Se rallongeant, elle posa les mains sur son ventre, par-dessus la couverture, et fixa le plafond. Non, elle n'avait plus sommeil. C'est dire si elle avait réellement envie de fermer les yeux. Chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, elle revoyait le visage nimbé de pénombre de son agresseur. Son dos lui faisait mal, mais une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Si la douleur venait à persister, elle irait voir un médecin en prétextant être tombée. A mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, le plafond devint plus visible, et les premières lueurs de l'aube filtrèrent à travers les rideaux clos de la chambre. A croire que Mark n'aimait pas dormir avec les volets fermés.

 _Mark !_ Comment pouvait-elle le remercier d'avoir été là au bon moment ? Du bruit se fit entendre hors de la chambre, ainsi que des voix mais Patty ne comprit pas ce qui se disait. C'est comme si tout ce qui l'entourait lui était imperceptible. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, pour calmer le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, puis, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus un seul bruit. _Je ne peux pas rester au lit toute la journée…_ Elle écarta les couvertures, quitta le lit – qu'elle refit aussitôt. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et remit ses vêtements, puis, alla déposer ceux pliés de Mark sur le lit. Une nouvelle journée commençait, et elle se devait de mettre derrière elle ce qui s'était passé la veille. Quittant la chambre, elle descendit les escaliers au moment où Mark s'apprêtait à les gravir.

« Je vois que tu es réveillée. » dit-il.

Il portait un jean et un t-shirt noir dont il avait retroussé les manches, comme il le faisait tout le temps..

« J'espère que mes frères n'ont pas fait trop de bruit. » dit-il.

« De toute façon je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. » dit-elle en arrivant en bas des escaliers. « Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil bien longtemps. »

« Allez viens, t'as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un bon café. » lui dit Mark.

Elle ne le contredit pas et le suivit dans la cuisine. Mark lui tendit une tasse fumante de café, et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait traversa ses paumes. Assise à la table, elle refusa de manger. Elle avait l'estomac trop nouée pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

« Patty, il faut que tu manges. »

« Plus tard. » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle avala une gorgée de café, qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Mark était inquiet pour elle, Patty pouvait le comprendre rien que par le regard qu'il posait sur elle.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il, vraiment inquiet.

« Oui, grâce à toi. » répondit-elle. « Tu m'as évité le pire. »

« T'as eu de la chance que j'aime courir quand il fait nuit. » dit Mark. « Patty, je croyais que tu avais eu ton permis l'an dernier. »

« Oui, mais je ne conduis que très peu. Je ne m'en sers que pour faire les livraisons pour le magasin. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise quand je conduis. » lui avoua-t-elle.

« Ça t'aurait évité bien des ennuis. » ne peut-il s'empêcher de dire. « Pardonne-moi si ça te parait dur venant de moi mais… »

Elle le coupa en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Elle n'était nullement offusquée par ses paroles.

« Non, tu as raison, et je le sais. »

« Tu as encore des cours à suivre ? » demanda Mark.

« Encore deux semaines avant les vacances d'étés. » dit Patty. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne repars en Italie que mi-juillet, pour commencer l'entraînement. Je pourrais venir te chercher après tes cours, ça me rassurerait. Du moins, le temps que tu combattes cette peur qui te terrifie. » proposa-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes, Mark. » dit-elle, gênée.

« A quoi servent les amis, à part être là en cas de coup dur ? » s'amusa Mark. « Allez, ce ne sera que pour deux petites semaines, tout ira bien. »

Elle finit par accepter, et se sentit soudain plus sereine. Elle attrapa un toast grillé nature et le croqua à pleine dent.

« Y a pas de quoi. » se contenta de dire Mark, qui se leva pour mettre sa tasse vide dans le lave-vaisselle.

Le téléphone sonna dans l'autre pièce. Mark s'excusa auprès de Patty, et alla décrocher. Seule, Patty sentit sa faim s'accroître et elle finit par dévorer le reste de l'assiette. Oui, elle se sentait mieux, mais le souvenir constant de son agression se manifestait par un lancement dans le dos. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une douche pour apaiser son mal. Depuis l'autre pièce, Mark se mit à rire, ce qui intrigua la jeune fille. Elle tendit l'oreille. Mark parlait d'une voix… douce ?

 _« Oui, moi aussi j'ai hâte de rentrer en Italie. Je suis impatient de te revoir. »_ Patty cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec le morceau de toast qu'elle avait encore dans la bouche quand elle entendit Mark rire. _« Bonne nuit, Ruby. »_

Ruby ? Qui est Ruby ? Depuis quand Mark était-il aussi doux avec… _une fille_? Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il fallait qu'elle lui pose la question. Mark revint dans la cuisine et s'excusa d'avoir était aussi long, quand il remarqua l'assiette de toasts complètement vide. Patty avala le dernier morceau et le fit passer avec une gorgée de café.

« Je mourrais de faim. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Mais tu as bien fait. » dit Mark.

Les coudes sur la table, Patty tenait sa tasse à deux mains, puis, avec un sourire taquin, elle demanda une chose qui surpris tellement Mark que celui-ci failli faire tomber la bouteille d'eau qu'il venait de sortir du réfrigérateur.

« Qui est Ruby ? »

Mark referma le frigidaire, et regarda Patty avec des yeux ronds.

« J'ai parlé si fort que ça ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Disons que j'ai une très bonne ouïe. » dit-elle en souriant. « Est-ce que c'est ta petite amie ? »

« Non ! » répondit-il aussitôt, mais il n'était pas très convaincant. Patty arqua les sourcils, lui montrant bien qu'elle ne le croyait pas un seul instant. « D'accord, oui c'est ma petite amie. »

« Qui êtes-vous, et où est passé le vrai Mark Landers ? »

Mark se mit à rire, avant de se rassoir. Il but une longue gorgée d'eau, avant de répondre.

« Je suis toujours là, mais j'ai changé. Enfin, un petit peu. »

« Parle-moi d'elle. » dit Patty. « S'il te plaît, distrais-moi en me racontant un peu ta vie sentimentale… et professionnelle. Enfin, si tu veux. »

« Et bien, elle a dix-huit ans, et je l'ai rencontré dans mon nouveau club. » commença à raconter Mark.

« Elle joue au foot elle aussi ? » demanda Patty, qui avait reposé sa tasse de café désormais vide.

« Non, c'est une volleyeuse professionnelle. » dit Mark. « Et elle n'est pas italienne, mais allemande. »

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? » demanda Patty.

« Ça ne fait qu'une semaine. On a appris à se connaître avant ça, mais, disons que ça ne suffisait pas, et elle est aussi impatiente que moi. » expliqua Mark. « Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que je verrais un jour le grand Mark Landers tomber amoureux. » le taquina Patty.

« Bruce déteint vachement sur toi. » s'amusa le japonais.

« Et en plus tu m'insultes. » dit-elle avant de rire.

Mark l'imita. Ils étaient assis en face de l'autre, mais la table n'était pas si grande que ça. Patty pu poser sa main sur celle de son ami.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, et j'adorerais la rencontrer. » dit-elle, avant de retirer sa main. « J'espère pour toi qu'elle a un caractère prononcé. »

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. » dit Mark.

Ils restèrent encore un peu à discuter, avant de se lever de table et de ranger. Patty insista pour l'aider, puis, elle récupéra ses affaires et suivit Mark à l'extérieur. Il la fit monter dans une voiture de location – qu'il rendrait avant son départ pour Turin. Il était temps pour Patty de rentrer chez elle. Une bonne douche l'attendait, ainsi que le travail au magasin de ses parents. Le trajet dura moins longtemps qu'en bus. Mark s'arrêta sans se garer devant le magasin familial.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. » lui dit-elle.

« Je t'en prie. » dit-il. « On s'appelle ce week-end pour se mettre d'accord, tu sais, pour les deux prochaines semaines. »

« Sans faute. » répondit-elle.

« Patty ! » l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture. Elle se retourna et se pencha pour le voir. « Si t'as besoin de parler, tu sais où me joindre. »

« Je n'oublierais pas, merci ! » dit-elle avant de refermer la portière de la voiture.

Mark repartit, et Patty pénétra dans le magasin. Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqués que plus loin, un garçon de leur âge venait de s'arrêter sur son vélo. Il avait vu la scène, et n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

La douche que prit Patty dans les minutes qui suivirent son retour à la maison lui fit un bien fou. Elle avait raison. Ça atténua la douleur dans son dos, mais ça ne la fit pas disparaitre. En se changeant, elle ne la sentit presque plus. Attachant ses cheveux en chignon, elle gagna le magasin et commença le travail. Elle rangea les rayons, encaissa les clients, quand sa mère lui tendit le téléphone. Elle gagna l'arrière-salle pour prendre l'appel.

« Allô ? »

 _« Patty Nakasawa ? »_

« Oui, c'est bien moi. »

 _« Ici la Fédération Japonaise de Football… »_

…

 _Lundi 28 Mai 2001 !_

Après son cours passage d'une semaine en Espagne pour intégrer son nouveau club, Olivier était rentré chez lui, au Japon, après quatre longues années d'absence. Le Brésil lui manquait déjà, mais ce manque avait vite été remplacé par la joie immense que lui avait procuré le fait de revoir ses parents et son petit frère, Daïchi, qui allait avoir six ans. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il était au Brésil, mais son petit frère lui avait sauté dans les bras à l'instant même où il avait mis un pied dans la maison. Olivier ne pouvait pas être plus heureux d'être de retour chez lui, mais une seule autre personne manquait à l'appel.

 _Patty !_

Il s'était attendu à la voir dès son arrivée, mais elle n'était pas venue. Pourtant, il lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il rentrait au pays, avec la date et l'heure de son arrivée. La déception n'avait été que plus grande pour le japonais, qui avait tant espéré revoir la fille dont il était secrètement amoureux. Oui, il était amoureux de Patty, et il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui, mais ils étaient jeunes, et il était parti au Brésil. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir en étant à distance. Durant ces quatre années passées au sein des Brancos, Olivier s'est focalisé sur son entraînement et le championnat brésilien. Il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'être avec Patty, mais aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, il était prêt. Il allait lui demander de le suivre en Espagne. Il allait lui avouer ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait plus garder tout ça pour lui.

Ce matin-là, il avait reçu un appel téléphonique de la Fédération Japonaise de Football. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe du Japon, qui avaient remportés la Coupe du Monde Junior quatre ans plus tôt, étaient appelés pour passer les deux prochaines semaines au centre d'entraînement de l'équipe afin de préparer la prochaine Coupe du Monde. Un test-match était prévu dans moins de deux semaines contre les Pays-Bas. Comment Olivier allait-il trouver le temps de parler à Patty ?

 _« Olivier, tu es prêt ? »_

Maggie Atton entra dans la chambre de son fils. Olivier avait fait sa valise, prêt pour rejoindre le centre d'entraînement du Japon, mais il s'était assis sur son lit pour réfléchir.

« Maman, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. » dit-il.

« Je vois ça. » dit Maggie. « Est-ce que ça va, mon fils ? »

« Oui, oui je vais bien. » dit-il, conscient qu'il servait à sa mère un demi-mensonge. « Je suis encore fatigué du décalage horaire. Est-ce que Daïchi m'en veut de ne pas rester à la maison ? »

« Non, il est seulement triste de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son grand frère. » dit Maggie. « Mais il comprend que tu n'as pas le choix. »

Olivier se leva du lit, prit sa valise, son sac de sport et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Là, il posa son lourd bagage devant la porte d'entrée et gagna le salon, où son petit frère de six ans se trouvait. Daïchi ressemblait énormément à Olivier, jusqu'à la coupe de cheveux.

« Hey, bonhomme ! » fit Olivier en s'agenouillant devant le canapé. « Ne fais pas la tête, d'accord ? Quand on aura disputé ce match, je te promets de passer toute une journée rien qu'avec toi. Et je pourrais m'arranger pour que tu viennes passer une journée au centre nous voir nous entraîner, les copains et moi. »

« Tu me promets ? » demanda Daïchi, d'une petite voix.

« Oui, c'est juré. » dit Olivier.

« Je pourrais jouer avec vous ? » demanda le petit garçon, ce qui fit sourire son frère.

Il hocha la tête et, satisfait, Daïchi se décolla du canapé pour se jeter dans les bras de son frère. Olivier se mit debout tout en emportant son frère avec lui, qui riait aux éclats.

« T'es le meilleur. » dit Daïchi, qui s'écarta pour demander très sérieusement à Olivier : « Tu crois que je réussirais à marquer un but à Thomas ? »

Sa question fit rire Olivier.

« Je crois que pour ça, il va falloir que tu travailles ton shoot. » lui sourit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs.

Alors que les deux frères partageaient ce moment tendre devant leur mère, on sonna à la porte. Maggie Atton se détacha de ce magnifique tableau que lui offrait ses fils pour aller ouvrir.

« Bonjour Thomas ! »

« Bonjour Maggie, comment allez-vous ? »

Thomas Price, le gardien de but officiel de l'équipe du Japon, et du club Allemand de Hambourg, était également rentré au pays pour le fameux test-match contre les Hollandais.

« Je vais très bien, je te remercie. » lui sourit Maggie. « Tu viens chercher mon fils ? »

« Oui, on doit être au centre d'entraînement le plus tôt possible. » expliqua Thomas.

Avant même que Maggie ne puisse l'appeler, Olivier fit son apparition, son petit frère ayant pris ses aises sur ses épaules. Daïchi avait beau être un enfant de six ans en pleine croissance, qui mangeait à sa faim, Olivier ne se plaignit de rien. C'est comme si son frère pesait aussi léger qu'une plume.

« Salut Thomas ! » le salua son ami.

« Salut ! »

« Hey Thomas, je vais m'entraîner super dur comme ça je pourrais te marquer des buts. » dit Daïchi, sûr de lui.

Comme Olivier cinq minutes plus tôt, Thomas éclata de rire.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mon grand. » dit Thomas. Il demanda ensuite à Olivier : « T'es prêt à y aller ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesça Olivier. Il attrapa son petit frère par les hanches et le souleva de ses épaules. « Allez bonhomme, c'est l'heure que je parte. »

« T'oublies pas ta promesse, hein ? » fit Daïchi, qui s'accrocha au t-shirt d'Olivier.

« Non, je n'oublierais pas. » lui assura-t-il.

Tout en serrant son frère dans ses bras, il s'agenouilla et attendit qu'il se calme. Quand ce fut le cas, il se releva, mis ses chaussures et attrapa sa valise et son sac après avoir embrassé sa mère sur la joue.

« Tu vas devoir t'asseoir sur la banquette arrière, ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Thomas, qui s'empara de la valise d'Olivier après avoir ouvert le coffre.

« Euh, non ! » répondit Olivier.

Il ouvrit la portière arrière du SUV noir métallisé de Thomas, et grimpa à l'intérieur tout en se demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir à l'avant.

 _« Salut ! »_

Ne s'attendant pas à entendre une voix de fille, il claqua la portière et releva la tête. Une fille, qui devait certainement avoir leur âge, aux longs cheveux blonds se trouvait sur le siège passager.

« Tu dois être Olivier. » dit-elle. Elle avait la tête à moitié tournée vers lui. « Thomas me parle souvent de toi. »

« Enchanté ! » dit-il en tendant la main.

« Moi aussi ! » dit-elle en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

Thomas monta dans la voiture à ce moment-là, et il fit les présentations.

« Olivier, je te présente ma fiancée, Katalina Schneider. »

« Un lien de parenté avec Karl-Heinz Schneider ? » demanda Olivier.

« Ouais, c'est mon crétin de cousin. » répondit Katalina, qui se rassit correctement dans son siège.

« Elle va rester au centre avec nous ? » demanda Olivier.

« Malheureusement, non ! » répondit Katalina.

« Elle va rester chez mes parents. » dit Thomas.

Après cinq minutes de route, Katalina laissa échapper un puissant bâillement.

« Désolée, c'est le décalage horaire. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« T'es rentrée de New-York depuis une semaine. » lui rappela Thomas. « T'abuses. »

« Eh bien, je n'arrive pas à récupérer. » dit-elle.

Arrivée au centre d'entraînement, Thomas sortit ses bagages du coffres, imité par Olivier. Le gardien de but retourna auprès de sa fiancée, qui attendait du côté conducteur du véhicule. Il lui donna les clés du SUV, et en profita pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Profites-en pour te reposer. » lui dit-il. « Tu as quand même passé trois ans à New-York à t'entrainer comme une dingue. »

« C'est nul de se reposer toute seule. » dit-elle en faisant la moue. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas dormir sans toi. »

« Ce n'est que pour deux semaines. » lui dit-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« C'est deux semaines de trop. » répliqua-t-elle sans pour autant être en colère. « Tant pis, j'en profiterais pour demander à ta mère de me raconter tous tes vilains petits secrets d'enfance. »

« Tu n'oserais pas ? » s'outra-t-il.

« Je suis une Schneider. » lui rappela-t-elle. « J'ose tout. »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Un peu plus loin, Olivier attendait, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'envier son meilleur ami. Il savait aussi que Ben était en couple avec une jeune française. Il avait toujours montré que son rêve était de devenir footballeur professionnel, mais au fond de lui, il avait espéré avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Quelqu'un pour l'épauler et avec qui il fonderait une famille. Il espérait toujours que ça arrive. _Patty._ Il avait envie de la voir, de lui parler. Il désespérait d'entendre le son de sa voix, elle qui avait toujours été présente à ses côtés, que ce soit physiquement ou à distance.

 _« Hey ! »_

Il revint à lui, et posa son regard sur Thomas qui l'avait rejoint. Le SUV noir venait de quitter le parking du centre d'entraînement.

« Ça va ? » demanda le gardien de but.

« Oui, je suis juste fatigué, c'est tout. » répondit Olivier.

Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité, mais ce n'était pas faux non plus. Il avait quitté le Brésil pour l'Espagne, puis, il était rentré au Japon. Ça faisait beaucoup de voyage en avion. C'est à peine s'il avait eu le temps de se reposer.

« Tu crois qu'on va commencer l'entraînement tout de suite ? » demanda-t-il, prenant sa valise en main.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Thomas.

Les deux amis se mirent à marcher en direction du centre.

« On est quatre à venir de l'étranger, peut-être qu'on va avoir droit à notre après-midi avant de commencer les choses sérieuses. » dit Thomas.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Katalina. » dit Olivier. « Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

« Je l'ai connu quand je suis arrivé à Hambourg, il y a sept ans. Elle m'a plu tout de suite, et j'avais très envie d'apprendre à la connaître, bien que ce n'était pas au goût de Karl-Heinz. » expliqua Thomas. « Mais il a dû s'y faire. Kat a un caractère aussi fort que celui de son cousin, et comme il ne veut pas la perdre, il s'est résigné. »

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes rivaux sur le terrain ? » demanda Olivier.

« Non, ça n'a rien avoir. Quand il a vu que sa cousine était heureuse avec moi, il a laissé tomber et nous a laissé vivre notre histoire en paix. » dit Thomas. « Notre rivalité est purement sportive. C'est comme Mark et toi. Vous êtes amis en dehors du terrain, mais il fera toujours tout pour te surpasser ou être à ton niveau sur le terrain. »

« Je comprends. » dit Olivier.

« Sauf que Karl s'acharne à essayer de me marquer des buts. » dit Thomas.

Passant les portes du centre d'entraînement, ils furent accueillis par nulle autre que Tipi. Cette dernière se précipita pour prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Elle portait un survêtement bleu et blanc identique à celui que devait porter les garçons de l'équipe, et elle avait bien changé. Ses cheveux roux et longs étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval d'où aucune mèche ne dépassait, et elle était un petit peu plus grande. Elle n'était plus une petite fille. C'était devenue une jeune femme très belle et, elle semblait très épanouie. Olivier le vit dans ses yeux, et il était content que son amie soit aussi heureuse avec Julian Ross.

« Bienvenue au pays ! » dit-elle, avant d'aller faire la bise à Thomas.

« Merci, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Olivier.

« Avec Jenny et Patty, on a été appelé pour être vos managers. » expliqua Tipi. « On va s'occuper de la gérance du centre, et de tout le reste. Comme quand on était gosses, mais par pitié, ne laissez pas traîner vos caleçons sales dans vos chambres, sinon on les brûle. »

Les garçons éclatèrent de rires, en lui promettant de ne pas se comporter comme des porcs.

« Tout le monde est arrivé ? » demanda Thomas.

« Presque tout le monde. » dit Tipi. « Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres. »

Empruntant les escaliers, les chambres se trouvaient à l'étage du centre. Le couloir qui y menait était immense. Il faisait la même superficie que le centre. Une porte avec le chiffre _1_ s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille qui ressemblait à Patty, mais qui avait des cheveux plus courts que celle que cherchait Olivier. Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

« Les garçons, je vous présente Jenny. C'est la petit- amie de Phillipe. » les présenta Tipi.

« Tu étais avec la Flynet, si je me souviens bien. » dit Olivier, qui finit par la reconnaitre.

« C'est bien moi. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle portait le même survêtement que Tipi.

« Là, c'est notre chambre. » dit Tipi, qui désigna celle d'où venait de sortir Jenny. « C'est la seule avec trois lits, donc, la troisième pensionnaire c'est Patty, qui ne devrait plus tarder à revenir. »

« Oh, et où est-elle ? » demanda Olivier.

Thomas, qui avait bien remarqué que son meilleur ami avait furtivement rougit à l'évocation de Patty, esquissa un sourire qu'il cacha en se raclant la gorge, faisant mine d'avoir la gorge sèche.

« Elle est allée voir ses parents. Ils ont gentiment accepté de vider leur magasin pour qu'on puisse nourrir vos estomacs d'hommes, et bien sûr c'est la Fédération qui prend tout en charge. » expliqua Tipi en souriant.

Derrière Olivier et Thomas, une porte s'ouvrit, et en sortit nulle autre que Ben Becker.

« Et alors, on a eu une panne d'oreiller ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Ben, t'es arrivé quand ? » demanda Olivier, qui alla saluer son ami.

« Mon avion a atterri ce matin, je suis venu ici directement. » répondit Ben.

« T'as laissé Julia en France ? » demanda Thomas, qui connaissait aussi l'existence de la jeune fille qui partageait la vie de Ben.

« Elle me rejoindra la veille du match. » dit ce dernier.

« Olivier, tu partages ta chambre avec Ben. » lui dit Tipi. « Thomas, ta chambre est juste à côté de la nôtre, tu es avec Johnny. Il est déjà là. »

Thomas gagna donc sa chambre et y entra. Suivant Ben, Olivier prit ses affaires et, gagnant la chambre qu'il allait occuper durant les deux prochaines semaines, il entendit Jenny dire quelque chose à Tipi qui fit monter en lui une pointe de doute et de jalousie.

 _« Je viens d'avoir un message de Patty. Mark et elle ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »_

 _Mark ?_ Olivier n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi Patty se trouvait-elle avec Mark ? Il entra dans la chambre, referma la porte et alla poser ses affaires à côté du lit qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. _Il y a sûrement une explication._ Restait à savoir laquelle. Ben le secoua par l'épaule pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie.

« Désolé. » dit Olivier. « Alors, tout se passe bien à Paris ? »

« Ouais, c'est génial. Je vis carrément mon rêve. » dit Ben. « Et toi, l'Espagne ? C'est officiel ? »

« Oui, j'ai signé avec le club juste avant que la Fédération ne m'appelle. » expliqua Olivier. « Je suis impatient de commencer l'entraînement, même si je dois commencer avec l'équipe réserve. »

« Si c'est le cas, tu n'y resteras pas longtemps. J'en suis sûr. » lui assura Ben.

Déjà habillé du survêtement bleu et blanc officiel de l'équipe, Ben sortit de la chambre afin qu'Olivier puisse se changer à son tour, et déballer ses affaires, ce qu'il fit en l'espace de dix minutes. Alors qu'il remontait la fermeture éclair de sa veste, les mots de Jenny lui revinrent en mémoire. Qu'est-ce que Patty pouvait bien faire avec Mark ? Non, s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, il l'aurait forcément su.

 _Toc toc !_

 _« Olivier, tu es prêt ? » fit la voix de Thomas depuis l'extérieur de la chambre. « Louvois nous attend en salle de conférence. »_

« J'arrive ! » répondit-il.

…

Patty éternua. Mark, garant sa voiture sur le parking du centre d'entraînement, ne put retenir un rire quand elle éternua encore deux fois de suite.

« A tes souhaits ! » lui dit-il.

« Merci ! » dit-elle en s'essuyant le nez avec un mouchoir qu'elle sortit de sa poche.

Mark avait été le premier à arriver au centre d'entraînement, et à peine arrivé que Patty lui avait demandé de l'accompagner chez elle afin de faire les courses. Il n'avait pas hésité et avait accepté sur le champ. Ça leur avait pris deux bonnes heures. Patty s'était assurée qu'il y avait absolument tout ce qu'elle avait demandé à ses parents. Une livraison serait faite par Monsieur Nakasawa le lendemain matin au centre.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné. » dit Patty une fois sortie de la voiture.

« Ça fait trois fois que tu me remercies. » lui sourit Mark, qui remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur la tête. « Les amis c'est fait pour ça, mais essaye de faire en sorte que ton permis te serve à quelque chose. »

« Je vais essayer. » sourit-elle.

Jenny et Tipi sortirent du bâtiment, et vinrent aider leur amie à récupérer les courses. Ils auront au moins de quoi tenir jusqu'à la livraison du lendemain matin.

« Mark, tu devrais aller vite te changer. Tu es dans la chambre 4 avec Danny, qui a eu la gentillesse d'y déposer tes affaires. Tu as moins de dix minutes avant de rejoindre la salle de conférence pour un briefing avec l'entraîneur. » lui dit Tipi.

« Bien Madame ! » plaisanta-t-il avant de fermer le coffre de sa voiture, vide désormais de toutes courses.

Il passa les portes du centre et fit un détour par la grande cuisine pour y déposer le cageot le plus lourd, qui contenait plusieurs sacs de riz ainsi que des légumes. Il grimpa les marches à la hâte, et gagna sa chambre. Il tomba sur Olivier, qui sortait de la numéro 2.

« Olivier, salut ! » dit Mark. « Alors, l'Espagne ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en profiter. » dit Olivier. « J'ai entendu dire que t'étais avec Patty ? »

« Elle avait besoin d'un chauffeur, et les filles ne pouvaient pas toutes quitter le centre en même temps. » expliqua Mark. « Elle est dans la cuisine si tu veux lui parler. »

« D'accord, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer. » dit Olivier.

Ce que Mark fit. Olivier n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de relever à Mark qu'il savait qu'il était avec Patty. _Bon sang, depuis quand est-ce que je suis jaloux, comme ça ?_ Non, pour être jaloux il faudrait que son rival et ami, et celle qu'il aimait en secret, soient en couple. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin, il espérait que ça ne soit pas le cas. Il gagna le rez-de-chaussée, quand il tomba sur Patty, qui sortait vraisemblablement de la cuisine. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre, mais suffisamment éloignés pour ne pas être tentés de toucher l'autre. Il semblait à Patty qu'il était un petit peu plus grand. En même temps, c'était normal. Il était parti quand il n'avait que quinze ans. Aujourd'hui, il en avait presque vingt. Son cœur s'affola légèrement, surtout quand il fit un pas de plus dans sa direction.

« Bonjour, Olivier ! »

« Salut, je suis content de te voir. »

Et voilà, six mots tout simples qui lui retournèrent le cerveau. Elle fit un gros effort pour ne pas rougir, et esquissa un sourire.

« Moi aussi ! » dit-elle. « Euh, j'ai des tas de choses à faire avec les filles, mais on se verra plus tard, si tu veux bien ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je te laisse travailler. » dit Olivier.

Au fond de lui, il était un peu déçu, car il voulait passer plus de temps avec elle pour parler, mais…

 _« Olivier, tu viens ? »_

Thomas émergea d'un autre couloir, qui menait à la salle de conférence où toute l'équipe était déjà réunie avec le sélectionneur. Au même moment, Mark apparut, l'oreille scotchée au téléphone.

« Je te rappelle plus tard. » dit-il à son interlocuteur. « Ouais, moi aussi ! »

Il raccrocha, et Patty avait profité de l'arrivée de Mark pour s'éclipser. Résigné, Olivier rejoignit le reste de son équipe dans la salle de conférence où se trouvait toute l'équipe, ainsi que le sélectionneur. Le laïus de Monsieur Louvois était simple mais ferme. Si le Japon perdait le match contre les Pays-Bas, ils n'auraient aucune chance d'être pris au sérieux pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde. Les cages devaient rester inviolable. Ça, c'était le travail de Thomas.

« Bien, l'entraînement commencera sérieusement demain matin. Quatre d'entre vous sont rentrés de l'étranger, alors reposez-vous autant que vous pouvez, et demain, je veux voir tout le monde à huit heures tapantes sur le terrain. Si vous avez des questions ou si vous avez besoin de parler avec moi de quelque chose, je serai dans mon bureau. A demain, Messieurs ! »

Ils quittèrent la salle de conférence, et certains décidèrent d'aller sur le terrain pour faire quelques exercices. La journée passa rapidement, et il fut l'heure de dîner. Les filles avaient préparé un festin de roi. Patty s'était munie d'un plateau et s'était présenté devant le bureau du sélectionneur. Elle entra après l'aval de Monsieur Louvois, et alla lui déposer le plateau sur le bureau.

« Merci, Patty ! »

« Bon appétit Monsieur, et vous n'aurez qu'à laisser le plateau devant la porte. L'une de nous viendra le récupérer tout à l'heure. » lui expliqua-t-elle.

Elle quitta le bureau. Avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger, d'où les rires de l'équipe se firent entendre, la douleur dans son dos se réveilla et la força à s'arrêter. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas trahir son mal par un cri qui aurait alerté tout le monde. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration et attendit que ça passe. Quand elle rejoignit les autres à table, elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'était assise face à Olivier, et à côté de Thomas. Elle n'avait pas très faim, l'estomac nouée. Non seulement elle avait mal au dos, mais elle sentait un regard brûlant l'effleurer plusieurs fois pendant le dîner. C'était bien la première fois que ça se produisait, ou alors elle n'y avait jamais fait attention. Elle fit celle qui ne remarquait rien. La brûlure dans son dos lui rappelait constamment ce qu'elle avait vécue quelques jours plus tôt, et ce qui avait été évité grâce à l'intervention de Mark. Cette nuit-là, Patty eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, et quand elle réussissait à fermer les yeux plus de dix minutes, c'était le cauchemar assuré. Elle se retrouvait dans cette ruelle où tout c'était passé, sauf que cette fois, Mark n'était pas là. Patty se réveilla en sursaut. Assise sur le lit, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'avait pas réveillée ses amies.

 _« Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »_

Elle se répéta ces mots plusieurs fois dans la tête, avant de se lever. Il était 5H30 du matin, et pourtant elle n'était pas fatiguée par le manque de sommeil, mais par ce mauvais souvenir qui continuerait de la hanter tant qu'elle n'en aurait parlé à personne. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle sortit du lit et prit quelques affaires avant de sortir de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, et prit une douche qui lui fit du bien. Elle n'y resta pas longtemps, mais ça lui avait suffi pour se sentir mieux. Vêtue de son survêtement bleu et blanc, elle remonta la fermeture éclair de la veste sur un t-shirt blanc, et retourna dans la chambre aussi silencieusement que possible pour y déposer sa trousse de toilettes et son pyjama. Dans la cuisine, elle sortit tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas arrêté une seule minute, ainsi, quand tout le centre se présenta dans la salle à manger, le café et l'eau pour le thé étaient chaud, le jus d'orange était frais. Des toasts grillés, des céréales ainsi que des thermos de lait et autres n'attendaient plus que ceux qui avaient faim.

« Eh bien, si c'est comme ça tous les matins, je risque d'y prendre goût. » dit Bruce.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est Patty qui a tout fait. » expliqua Tipi. « Je crois qu'elle s'est levée bien plus tôt que nous. »

« Cette fille a toujours été folle. » soupira Bruce.

 _« Et toi, tu as toujours été immature. »_

Patty se planta devant Bruce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me réveiller en recevant de l'eau froide sur la tête. » lui dit-elle. « Tu vois de quoi je parle ? Ou bien je peux débarquer dans ta chambre demain matin à six heures pour te rafraichir la mémoire. »

« Non merci ça ira ! »

Bruce se retrouva assaillit par Johnny, qui lui encercla les épaules un peu trop fort au goût du jeune défenseur.

« Ah mon pauvre Bruce, on t'a toujours dit de réfléchir avant de parler, surtout en ce qui concerne Patty. »

Les éclats de rire des joueurs emplirent la pièce toute entière, jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs soient rappelés à l'ordre, d'autant plus que l'odeur de café et de nourriture embaumaient la salle à manger.

« Patty, tu ne viens pas manger ? » demanda Mark, qui la vit repartir vers la sortie de la salle à manger.

« Oh euh, j'ai déjà manger, et mon père ne va pas tarder à arriver avec le reste des courses. » répondit-elle. « Mais ne vous empiffrez pas, vous avez entraînement dans une heure. Je parle pour toi Bruce. »

« Hey ! » se vexa ce dernier.

Alors que Patty entrait dans la cuisine, elle ne vit pas Olivier la suivre. La cuisine était très grande. Il fallait bien ça pour pouvoir nourrir toute une équipe de garçon qui mangeait comme des ogres. L'endroit était si propre qu'on ne croirait pas une seule seconde que le petit-déjeuner avait été préparé dans cette pièce. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à avoir de la compagnie, Patty sursauta quand elle entendit la voix d'Olivier juste derrière elle.

 _« Woah, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi propre avant la fin du p'tit-déj ! »_

Heureusement qu'elle savait se contenir. Un cri de surprise se coinça dans sa gorge, mais sa douleur au dos se réveilla à nouveau et la fit grimacer. Une grimace que remarqua Olivier.

« Patty, est-ce que ça va ? »

L'inquiétude transperçait dans sa voix. Il s'approcha de Patty, mais celle-ci se reprit et se redressa.

« Oui, tu m'as fait peur, c'est tout. » dit-elle en le regardant. Mauvaise idée. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il s'inquiète. »_

« Tu es sûr ? Tu avais l'air d'avoir mal quelque part. » dit Olivier.

« Je vais bien. » assura-t-elle. « Tu devrais aller déjeuner avant que Bruce ne mange tout. »

Le rire d'Olivier lui ramollit les jambes. Elle avait l'impression d'être debout sur un matelas rempli d'eau. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir soutenir l'intensité de ce regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Olivier ? » demanda-t-elle, enfin maîtresse d'elle-même. « Tu devrais être avec tes équipiers. Vous avez un match important à préparer. »

« Je sais, je voulais simplement… te voir. Tu crois qu'on pourrait se parler après l'entraînement ? »

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Maintenant, va manger ! Tu ne peux pas t'entraîner l'estomac vide. »

« J'y vais ! »

Il resta quand même quelques secondes de plus dans la cuisine. Des secondes qui les mirent mal à l'aise tous les deux, aussi, Olivier finit par quitter la cuisine et rejoindre ses copains autour de la table. Patty, elle, sortit par la porte de _« service »._ Elle avait besoin d'un grand bol d'air.

 _« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »_

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle n'avait jamais vu Olivier avec ce regard-là. Il semblait vraiment inquiet pour elle lorsque son mal de dos s'était réveillé – _encore,_ et c'était bien la première fois qu'il agissait de cette façon. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver au jeune japonais pour qu'il se montre aussi soucieux ? Ok, ils étaient amis et c'était normal qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, mais ce n'était pas pareil que lorsque Bruce ou même Mark s'inquiétaient pour elle. Ils avaient des égards de bienveillance envers elle, comme un grand frère. Mais pas Olivier. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Tout le monde dans leur entourage savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, sauf que le principal concerné n'a jamais démontré qu'il en avait conscience. Ou alors, il cachait bien son jeu. Peut-être en avait-il conscience, mais il ne disait rien parce que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Un coup de klaxon mit fin aux interrogations de Patty. La camionnette du magasin de ses parents entra dans le parking du centre d'entraînement, et se gara à quelques mètres de Patty. Son père en descendit, et à eux deux, ils sortirent toutes les courses du véhicule pour les transporter dans la cuisine. Une fois que tout fut déchargé, le père de Patty s'en alla pour retourner au travail. Patty, elle, vérifia qu'il y avait tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour les deux semaines à venir. Elle devra sans doute ravitailler les fruits et légumes tous les deux trois jours.

La journée défila très vite. Pendant que les garçons s'entraînaient, les filles s'occupaient de faire tourner le centre. Jenny s'occupait des bouteilles d'eaux, qui étaient amenés sur le terrain dans un grand bac d'eau froide rempli de glaçons. Tipi et Patty passèrent dans les chambres pour nettoyer, ramasser le linge sale et aérer ces pièces qui n'accueillaient pas moins de vingt garçons de vingt ans environs. Il n'y avait bien sûr que dans la chambre n°7 que le lit était mal fait. Si Alan avait fait un effort pour le sien, Bruce, lui, n'en avait fait aucun.

« Il ne changera jamais celui-là. » dit Patty, qui s'occupa de refaire le lit de son ami.

Quand elles eurent fini de s'occuper des chambres, elles gagnèrent la grande buanderie et lancèrent une grande machine. Ce n'était que le premier jour, le linge n'avait pas eu le temps de s'accumuler, mais ça n'allait pas durer. Elles le savaient toutes les trois. Elles préparèrent ensuite le déjeuner, et l'après-midi se poursuivit sur la lancée de la matinée. L'entraînement dura jusqu'à dix-huit heures, et quand les garçons se mirent à table après leurs douches, ils étaient tous épuisés. Monsieur Louvois n'y était pas allé de main morte pour ce premier entrainement. Il avait voulu tester les différentes capacités de ses joueurs, et s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours aussi en osmose que lors de la Coupe du Monde Junior, quatre ans plus tôt. Et il n'avait pas été déçu.

Il était vingt-deux heures lorsque le silence régna au centre d'entraînement. Certains joueurs, épuisés par l'entraînement, étaient allés se coucher très tôt. D'autres, étaient dans la salle de repos à discuter. Patty, elle, s'était isolée sur la terrasse du terrain pour étudier. La Fédération avait trouvé un arrangement pour qu'elle puisse étudier au centre tout en devenant l'une des manager de l'équipe. Son dernier examen pour sa première année aurait lieu la veille du match. Plongée dans ses livres, elle entendit la fenêtre coulisser. Elle releva la tête, et vit Olivier en sortir. _Mince !_ Ils n'avaiten pas eu le temps de discuter après l'entraînement. Elle avait tellement été prise par cette première journée qu'elle avait complètement oublié qu'il voulait parler avec elle.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il, en refermant la fenêtre.

« Non, pas du tout. » répondit-elle.

Assise à une table, face à la fenêtre, elle écrasa un bâillement en se cachant derrière son livre d'Histoires. Elle se sentit rougir de honte. Son bâillement était plus bruyant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Quand elle rabaissa son manuel, Olivier s'était assis à sa gauche, en bout de table. Oh non, il était bien trop près.

« Tu étudies dur, à ce que je vois. » dit Olivier.

La table croulait sous les cahiers et les livres, ainsi que du sac de cours que Patty avait posé dessus.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. » dit-elle, en refermant son livre d'Histoires. « J'espère que je passerais en deuxième année. »

« Tu y arriveras. » assura Olivier. « Tu as toujours été la plus intelligente de nous tous. »

« Oui je sais. » se vanta-t-elle en souriant. « Bon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« De tout un tas de choses. » dit-il. « Et t'avouer que, j'espérais te trouver chez moi quand je suis revenu du Brésil. »

 _Espérer !_ Patty avait bien entendu. Il avait espéré qu'elle soit présente à son retour.

« Tu veux dire d'Espagne ? » releva-t-elle pour masquer son trouble.

Il sourit à son tour mais pour masquer sa gêne.

« J'ai eu ton message Olivier, celui où tu me donnais la date et l'heure de ton retour au pays. » dit-elle d'une voix belle et douce. « J'aurais voulu être là, mais la Fédération m'avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt. On était tellement occupé avec les filles, que je n'ai pas pris le temps de te répondre. Excuse-moi ! »

« Non, je suis idiot. » dit-il. « Je me doutais que tu avais quelque chose d'important à faire pour ne pas être là. »

« Crois-moi Olivier, je serai venu. » lui assura-t-elle.

« Je sais. » dit-il. « C'est juste, que tu m'as manqué. »

Elle n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

« Je… je t'ai manqué ? »

« Enormément ! »

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il rapprocha sa chaise, et posa sa main sur celle de Patty. Quand leur peau se touchèrent, Patty aurait juré qu'elle allait s'évanouir, d'autant plus qu'Olivier ne souriait plus. Il la regardait fixement. Il avait envie de réduire encore plus l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Que s'est-il passé chez le garçon pour qu'elle ne lise plus d'amitié dans son regard, mais quelque chose de plus intense ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait aussi des sentiments pour elle ? Non ! _Oh si, Seigneur faites que ce soit ça !_ Et même si Patty mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi il la regardait comme ça, elle ravala cette question et retira sa main non sans avoir laisser ses doigts glisser sur ceux d'Olivier.

« Il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher. » dit-elle en rassemblant ses affaires. « Tu as plus besoin de sommeil que moi. »

Elle se leva et rangea ses affaires dans son sac, quand la présence d'Olivier à ses côtés devint de plus en plus oppressante. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se rapproche autant ? Elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement, pas quand il était si proche d'elle comme ça.

« Olivier, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais tu as un match important à préparer, et moi j'ai un examen tout aussi important la semaine prochaine. » souffla-t-elle. « Après le match, s'il te plaît ! »

 _Ou je ne vais plus me retenir…_

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Olivier, je t'en prie. » le supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Je ne veux pas être une distraction pour toi, et tu en es une pour moi depuis trop longtemps pour que je me laisse aller. Après le match. On discutera après le match. »

« J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, Patty. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parle de cette manière ? Sa voix était si douce que Patty sentit sa résistance s'étioler. Si seulement elle n'avait pas peur de ce rapprochement si soudain, elle se serait déjà jetée sur lui.

« S'il te plaît ! »

S'il ne reculait pas, s'il ne laissait pas tomber pour ce soir, elle ne saurait répondre de ses actes, mais heureusement pour elle, il abdiqua. Patty était têtue, et quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait. Olivier se pencha et l'embrassa… sur la joue. Il laissa ses lèvres s'attarder bien trop longtemps sur la joue de la jeune fille, mais quand il recula, Patty pouvait à peine respirer.

« Bonne nuit, Patty ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Olivier rentra, et monta à l'étage. Une fois dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ben, il prit ses affaires sans faire de bruit, et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Dans son lit, allongé sur le dos, il pensait – comme durant les quatre dernières années, à Patty. Les mots étaient là, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de les dire. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu écouter ce qu'il avait à dire ? D'accord, il avait un match très important à venir et ce match allait demander une concentration extrême, mais s'il n'avouait pas à Patty ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il allait finir par devenir fou. Il avait attendu quatre ans pour ça. Tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé, il ne serait pas pleinement concentré sur le match qui l'attendait.

De son côté, Patty avait attendue plusieurs minutes avant de gagner sa chambre. Les filles ne dormaient pas encore. Elle se mis en pyjama après avoir pris une longue douche, mais son dos lui fit mal de nouveau. Quand elle s'allongea, elle se mordit la langue tant c'était insupportable. La lumière s'éteignit.

 _« Bonne nuit les filles ! » leur dit Tipi._

Au bout d'une heure couché sur le côté pour soulager son dos, Patty se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire Olivier ? _J'ai tellement de choses à te dire…_ Patty avait été tellement troublé par la façon qu'il avait eu de lui dire ces mots. Il y avait une intensité dans le regard du jeune footballeur qu'elle s'endormit, troublée. Un trouble qui ne la quitta pas durant les jours suivants. La nuisance qu'était devenue son dos devenait insoutenable, alors un jour, elle avait profité de devoir aller à l'université rendre son dernier devoir avant les derniers partiels de la semaine suivante, pour faire un détour par l'hôpital. Le Docteur Nakata l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle n'avait qu'un hématome qui avait un peu de mal à se résorber, mais rien d'alarmant. Une bouillote de glaces posée sur l'hématome en question quelques minutes par jour suffirait à l'en débarrasser. Au centre d'entraînement, il y avait un congélateur rempli de bouillotte prêtes à être utiliser si jamais un des joueurs se faisait mal durant l'entraînement. Patty en emprunta une dès son retour. Les garçons étaient sur le terrain en train de suer sous l'effort physique. Tipi et Jenny étaient en train de faire du repassage dans la buanderie.

« Les filles, ça vous ennuie si je vous laisse encore quinze minutes ? » demanda Patty.

« Non, pourquoi ? » demanda Jenny.

« Je ne veux pas vous affoler, mais j'ai fait une lourde chute y a quelques jours, et la douleur est vraiment insupportable de jour en jour. » expliqua Patty. « Je dois mettre de la glace dessus. »

Elle montra la bouillotte noire qu'elle avait dans la main, et qui commençait un peu à lui engourdir les doigts.

« Patty, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous en parler, à Julian et moi ? » dit Tipi sans cacher sa déception. « Tu sais qu'on suit tous les deux des études de médecine. »

« Ce n'est rien de grave, je t'assure. Et je te promets que si ça ne s'arrange pas d'ici deux-trois jours, j'irais parler à ton homme. » lui assura Patty.

« T'as intérêt ! » la prévint Tipi, qui pliait un t-shirt blanc. « Allez, va te soigner. Je viendrais te chercher dans un quart d'heure. »

« Vous êtes les meilleures. » leur sourit-elle.

Elle sortit de la buanderie et alla s'isoler dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses deux meilleures amies. Là, elle en profita pour se changer et mettre son survêtement officiel, à l'exception du haut. Elle avait bien fait attention à baisser les volets de la chambre, puis, s'allongeant sur son lit, elle plaça la bouillotte sur le côté où elle avait le plus mal. Dès l'instant où le froid entra en contact avec sa peau, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche. Ça faisait du bien. Allongée sur le ventre, elle posa la tête sur le coussin et se délecta de la sensation. Le mois de juin avait à peine commencé, l'été n'était pas encore là mais la chaleur qui l'annonçait était déjà bien installé. Plus les secondes s'égrenaient, plus elle se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle était tellement fatiguée par ses courtes nuits qu'elle s'endormit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Dix petites minutes, ce n'était rien. Tipi viendrait la réveiller. Les cauchemars revenaient sans cesse. C'était exténuant. Elle était exténuée, même si elle faisait bonne figure devant tout le monde. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de dormir depuis cette fameuse nuit. Combinés à son travail au centre et ses révisions pour passer en deuxième année d'université, elle allait finir par s'effondrer, et ainsi par attirer l'attention. Elle fut tirée de ce léger sommeil par Tipi, qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule pour la réveiller. Quand elle émergea de ce sommeil sans rêve, Patty se rendit compte que la bouillote lui avait été enlevé.

« Eh bien, c'est une sacrée chute que tu as faite. » dit Tipi. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui merci. » répondit Patty, qui se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit. « Hum, ça fait du bien. »

« Il n'y a pas que la poche de glace qui semble t'avoir fait du bien. » dit Tipi. « Tu es sûre de dormir suffisamment ? »

« Oui, c'est la chaleur c'est tout. Et mes révisions me prennent un temps fou. » dit Patty.

Elle mit son t-shirt, qu'elle rentra dans le pantalon, et enfila la veste qu'elle ferma à moitié. Elle était consciente d'avoir menti, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Avouer à Tipi qu'elle avait des cauchemars toutes les nuits à cause d'une agression survenu une semaine plus tôt ?

« Patty, euh, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. » dit Tipi, soudain inquiète.

« Je t'écoute. » dit la concernée.

« Voilà euh, ne le prends pas mal surtout mais, j'ai remarqué et, je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, que tu étais devenu très proche de, euh, de Mark. » dit Tipi, plus hésitante que jamais.

« _Très proche_ ? » répéta Patty, amusée. « On est ami, c'est tout. »

« C'est juste que, certains d'entre nous ont l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux. » expliqua Tipi. « Tu parles plus souvent avec lui qu'avec Bruce ou… »

« Mais c'est ridicule. » la coupa Patty, qui s'était levé de son lit. « Tipi, tu me connais mieux que ça. »

« Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'Olivier qui compte pour toi, mais je me suis dit que t'en avais marre de l'attendre et que… »

« Stop ! » la coupa Patty. « Tipi, tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'adore, mais là tu vas trop loin. Mark et moi, on est seulement amis, c'est tout. Il n'y a absolument rien entre nous, maintenant si t'as fini ton interrogatoire, je vais descendre ravitailler l'équipe. C'est bientôt leur pose et ils doivent avoir soif. »

Elle sortit de la chambre et se remit directement au travail après avoir remonté entièrement la fermeture éclair de sa veste. Et voilà, son amitié avec Mark suscitait l'attention, ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi Patty n'aurait-elle pas le droit d'être amie avec Mark Landers ? Pourquoi fallait-il tout de suite imaginer qu'ils avaient une liaison ? C'était complètement insensé. N'étaient-ils pas au courant que Mark avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait en Italie ? Elle décida de ne pas se prendre la tête et d'apporter des bouteilles d'eaux fraîches sur le terrain, et juste à temps car c'était le quart d'heure de pause de l'entraînement intensif que Louvois faisait subir aux garçons. Plus que quelques jours avant le match contre les Pays-Bas. C'était peut-être un match amical, mais il était important pour l'avenir de l'équipe, et Patty les encouragerait tous, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Elle distribua une bouteille d'eau à chacun des joueurs, et lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent ceux d'Oliver, elle due se mordre l'intérieur de la joue et se contrôler pour ne pas rougir. Un peu plus loin, Mark discutait avec Danny. Elle leur donna une bouteille à chacun, et retourna dans le centre avec une mine contrariée que Mark avait relevé. Avant la fin de la pause, il rentra dans le centre à son tour, prétextant un besoin urgent, et trouva Patty dans la cuisine qui s'acharnait à mettre d'autres bouteilles dans l'énorme réfrigérateur à cet effet.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? »

Si elle était surprise de le voir, elle ne le montra pas et continua sa besogne.

« Je n'ai rien. » dit Patty, qui referma l'appareil et se tourna vers Mark. « Tu veux savoir la dernière ? Tipi pense que toi et moi on fricote dans le dos des autres. »

« Euh, j'ai envie de rire mais je n'ai pas envie que tu le prennes mal. » dit-il.

« Crois-moi, j'ai eu envie de rire aussi, sans t'offenser mais je n'ai aucune attirance pour toi. » dit-elle.

« Je ne le suis pas rassure-toi, mais pourquoi Tipi penserait une chose pareille ? » demanda Mark.

« Parce qu'on est devenu très proche, d'après elle. » dit Patty. « Non mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à la fin ? Je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir un ami mec sans avoir à subir d'interrogatoire ? »

« Wow, on se calme. » dit Mark, qui s'approcha d'un pas. « Respire un bon coup, tu verras tu te sentiras mieux. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça surprend tant que ça qu'on soit ami, tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas, mais si tu avais parlé avec Tipi… ou même Olivier de… »

« Arrête, s'il te plaît ! » souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Je n'arrive déjà pas à fermer les yeux plus de cinq minutes sans y repenser, je ne veux pas en plus de ça voir de la pitié dans les yeux de mes amis parce que j'ai failli être blessé à cause de ma stupide peur de prendre le volant. »

Il aura au moins essayé.

« Ecoute, libre à toi de le garder pour toi, et je n'ai pas l'intention de rompre la promesse que je t'ai faite, mais je ne veux pas que ça me retombe dessus à une semaine du match. »

« Je te le promets. » lui dit-elle. « Allez, retourne t'entraîner, je vais m'occuper l'esprit en récurant cette cuisine, ça va me faire du bien. »

Mark laissa Patty et retourna à l'entraînement. La pause était terminée. Patty s'afféra à la cuisine et prépara le dîner, qui n'aurait lieu que dans trois heures. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Il était trop tôt pour préparer le riz, alors elle disposa plusieurs saladiers sur le plan de travail et éplucha et découpa des légumes qu'elle versa dans deux saladiers. Il y avait plus de vingt personnes au centre d'entraînement, il fallait donc préparer plus de légumes à chaque repas. Du riz, des légumes sautés, du poisson à la vapeur, et au dessert, un fruit au choix. Tout était élaboré pour que ces sportifs aient l'énergie nécessaire avant et après l'entraînement. Faire la cuisine, ça plaisait à Patty. Ça l'apaisait. D'ailleurs, alors qu'elle tranchait en petits cubes des courgettes qu'elle avait vidées de leurs graines, la _« colère »_ qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt s'évaporait de minute en minute. Mark avait peut-être raison. Peut-être devrait-elle se confier à quelqu'un sur ce qui lui était arrivée, ou sur ce qui avait failli lui arriver si Mark n'était pas intervenu. Mais à qui ? Qui saurait l'écouter et la rassurer ? Elle se rendit compte que plus elle y pensait, plus elle cessait son travail, alors elle cessa tout simplement de repenser à cette horrible nuit. Jusqu'à l'heure du repas, Patty s'était chargée elle-même du repas tout entier. Jenny et Tipi étaient entrées dans la cuisine mais en étaient vite ressorti quand elles s'étaient rendues compte que leur amie était comme… déconnectée. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient contentés de mettre la table.

 _Mercredi 6 Juin 2001 !_

Patty se levait de plus en plus tôt le matin. Quitte à ne pas réussir à dormir la nuit, elle se réveillait à cinq heures chaque matin, et profita d'une heure de tranquillité pour étudier. Les micro-sieste qu'elle faisait dans la journée pendant qu'elle déposait les poches de glaces sur son hématome suffisait à la maintenir en forme pour faire son travail. Elle n'était plus qu'à un jour de son partiel final. C'était ses dernières révisions.

 _« Tu ne dors jamais ou quoi ? »_

Elle dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue très fort pour ne pas hurler de surprise et réveiller tout le bâtiment. Si elle s'était attendue à voir Mark debout à 5H30 du matin…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. » dit-il en se rapprochant. Il était déjà habillé, et il avait son téléphone dans la main. « Ruby prend l'avion pour me rejoindre et je suis trop impatient de la voir pour dormir. »

« Et moi j'ai mon examen final demain, alors je révise, puisque je n'arrive pas à dormir. » dit-elle, en se sentant mieux.

Il lui avait fait la peur de sa vie. Mark alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Je crois que tu devrais vraiment parler à quelqu'un, Patty. Tu ne vas plus tenir debout si ça continue. » lui dit-il.

« Je vais bien, d'accord ? » lui dit-elle. « Je suis habituée à me lever tôt tous les jours pour aider mes parents au magasin, alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

« J'arrêterais de m'inquiéter quand toi, tu arrêteras de te cacher. » dit-il.

Elle souffla. Elle ne se cachait pas vraiment, mais elle n'affichait pas non plus ce qu'elle avait vécue. Elle voulait l'oublier. Mark décida de la laisser à ses révisions, et alla sur le terrain faire quelques pas de courses en attendant le réveil de ses coéquipiers.

Aucun d'eux n'avait entendu les pas qui descendait des escaliers. Olivier savait que Patty se réveillait avant les autres, et il avait décidé de l'imiter ce jour-là pour tenter de lui parler seul à seul et lui dire enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais il avait eu la désagréable surprise de trouver Mark et Patty en pleine discussion, très proches. Trop proches selon Olivier. Il ne les avait pas regardés, mais écouté. S'il avait tenté de jeter un œil dans la salle à manger, il se serait fait surprendre. Mark qui s'inquiétait pour Patty, c'était la meilleure. Et elle, qui se cachait… mais qui se cachait de quoi ? Mark insinuait-il qu'elle cachait leur relation ? Il n'arrêta pas d'y penser toute la matinée, durant le déjeuner, et toute l'après-midi. Il y pensait tellement que la jalousie se déferla en lui, et durant un match d'entraînement où Mark était son adversaire, il le tacla si violemment que, même en ayant touché le ballon, l'attaquant tomba en avant, et atterrit sur le dos. A la grande surprise de tous.

« Mark, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Danny à son meilleur ami.

« Oui, oui ce n'est rien. J'ai connu pire. » répondit Mark, qui se releva.

Il avait quand même amorcé une roulade qui lui avait fait un peu mal à l'épaule. Une mini-douleur qu'il masqua. Sans une seule once de colère en lui, Mark s'approcha d'Olivier et lui demanda :

« Hey, ce n'est qu'un match d'entraînement alors, vas-y doucement. » lui suggéra-t-il.

« Ça va, t'es toujours debout, non ? » répliqua Olivier.

Autour d'eux, ce fut le silence total.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda Mark.

De là cage de buts, Thomas n'en croyait sn ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Olivier devenait hargneux, se mettait en colère. Quand il le vit serrer les poings le long du corps, il descendit du terrain et se planta devant son ami.

« A l'intérieur, tout de suite. » lui intima-t-il.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça. » dit Olivier.

« J'ai dit, à l'intérieur, tout de suite. » claqua Thomas, qui se tourna ensuite vers Mark. « Et toi aussi. »

Ce dernier fut le premier à sortir du terrain. Du coin de l'œil, il fit signe à Ben de le suivre, ce que fit ce dernier. Thomas reporta de nouveau son attention sur Olivier, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil.

« Je te conseille d'avancer avant que je ne t'y oblige. » dit Thomas.

Le gardien de but ne plaisantait pas, alors Olivier sortit du terrain. En passant devant l'entraîneur, Thomas dit :

« Je vais régler le problème. »

Le match n'était plus qu'à deux jours, et les deux meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe trouvaient le moyen de s'engueuler à l'entraînement ? Dans la salle de conférence. Thomas, qui était le dernier à rentrer dans la pièce, claqua la porte derrière lui.

« Non mais c'est quoi votre problème à tous les deux ? Ils vous manquent une case ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous crier dessus comme ça ? »

« Hey mais je n'y suis pour rien moi, c'est lui qu'a commencé. » se défendit Mark.

« Oh ça va, comme si tu ne savais pas ce que je te reproche. » répliqua Olivier.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Olivier élevait la voix de cette manière. Même lorsqu'ils étaient rivaux des années plus tôt, le jeune milieu de terrain ne s'était jamais montré aussi… mesquin face à Mark, qui était celui de l'équipe qui avait un tempérament de feu.

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour te mettre dans cet état. » dit Mark.

« Parce que tu penses que je vais te croire quand je vous vois discuter à l'écart, tous les deux ? » claqua Olivier. « Comme ce matin. »

« Quoi ? » fit Mark.

« Olivier, et si tu disais clairement ce que tu reproches à Mark ? » dit Ben, qui perdit lui aussi patience. « On se croirait à la maternelle. »

Mais Olivier n'eut pas le temps de parler, que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Patty vraisemblablement en colère. Elle ne posa ni les yeux sur Mark, ni sur Thomas, et encore moins sur Ben. Elle fixait Olivier tout en s'avançant pour qu'il puisse voir à quel point elle était en colère et déçue par son comportement.

« Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Depuis quand tu te bats avec tes équipiers ? »

« Patty… »

« Non, tu te tais. » le coupa-t-elle. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la pièce. « Je t'ai dit qu'on discuterait après le match. _Après le match_. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle tu es censé te concentrer et toi, tu te disputes avec Mark ? A cause de quoi, hum ? Non, en fait je ne veux même pas le savoir parce que je n'en ai absolument rien à cirer. Et j'en profite pour dire à tous ces p'tits fouineurs qui nous espionnent que Mark et moi on est seulement AMIS ! »

Elle avait dit le mot _amis_ tellement fort que tout le monde sursauta. Thomas, qui était le plus proche physiquement de Patty, s'écarta pour éviter de se prendre une baffe malencontreuse. Il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Il connaissait suffisamment le caractère de la jeune fille pour savoir qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui en coller une s'il s'en mêlait.

« Que tu me crois ou non tu vois, je n'en ai rien à faire, mais je suis blessée que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, ça prouve que tu ne me connais pas comme je le pensais. » dit-elle. « Et que t'as jamais rien vu. »

Elle retint ses larmes, et avant qu'elle n'en ait plus la force, quitta la pièce en trombe, avant de se diriger vers la sortie du centre tout en hurlant :

« LE PREMIER QUI ME SUIT, IL VA VRAIMENT AVOIR AFFAIRE A MOI. »

Elle se moqua qu'elle avait du travail. Elle avait besoin d'air, besoin de s'éloigner de cet endroit. De s'éloigner de _lui._

Olivier ne savait plus où se mettre. Il s'était assis sur la chaise la plus proche au départ de Patty. Elle avait débarquée comme une furie dans la pièce, et même si elle avait parlé d'une voix contrôlée, elle n'en était pas moins énervée. Il avait pu le lire dans son regard. Ce regard qui ne lui était destiné qu'à lui. Remis de la _Tornade Patty,_ Thomas dit de façon très ferme :

« Tous les deux, vous allez rester là à régler ce problème dont je ne veux absolument rien savoir. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est que les deux meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe fassent la paix avant le match qui approche, et je vous assure que si on perd ce match à cause de vos conneries, alors je vous botterais le cul moi-même. Je ne veux pas vous voir sur le terrain tant que vous n'aurez pas mis les choses à plat. »

Il sortit de la pièce, suivit de Ben qui ferma la porte derrière lui. Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps pour une dispute aussi futile, Mark fut le premier à parler.

« T'es jaloux, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, s'appuyant sur une table. « T'es jaloux que je sois ami avec Patty, ou qu'elle me parle à moi plutôt qu'à toi ? »

« Tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ? » claqua Olivier. « Tu sembles être le seul à qui elle parle. »

« Ecoute Olivier, je considère Patty comme une sœur, d'accord ? Et c'est à toi qu'elle a demandé d'attendre que le match soit passé pour discuter, pas à moi. » dit Mark. « Et elle ne m'intéresse pas dans le sens que tu crois. Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec elle. »

« T'es en train de dire qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? » demanda Olivier.

« Mais arrête un peu de chercher la p'tite bête. » répondit Mark, qui perdit patience. « Ça n'a rien à voir, merde. On sait tous qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, et apparemment toi aussi t'es amoureux d'elle sinon tu ne te comporterais pas comme un gamin. »

Olivier ne le contredit pas, mais il n'oublia pas pour autant que Mark lui devait des explications.

« Si vous n'êtes pas ensemble, pourquoi elle m'évite ? »

« Et si tu arrêtais de te poser des questions débiles et que tu te focalisais sur le match ? » suggéra Mark. « Elle t'a bien promis que vous parlerez après qu'il ait eu lieu, pourquoi ça ne te suffit pas ? Si tu veux qu'elle sache ce que tu ressens pour elle, arrête de te comporter comme un imbécile. »

« Mais pourquoi elle semble si distante avec moi ? » voulut savoir Olivier. « Tu le sais, toi ? Si tu le sais, dis-le-moi. »

Oui, Mark savait pourquoi Patty gardait ses distances avec Olivier, et ce n'était pas qu'à cause de son travail au centre et de ses révisions pour l'université.

« Tu as raison, je sais des choses que toi et les autres ignorez, et je t'en aurais parlé si je n'avais pas fait la promesse de ne rien dire. » expliqua calmement Mark. « Elle t'en parlera quand elle sera prête. »

On frappa doucement à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Tipi.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans ce règlement de compte, mais quelqu'un est là pour te voir, Mark. Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Ruby. »

Ce dernier regarda Olivier et lui dit :

« Viens, tu vas voir pourquoi t'as pas de raison d'être jaloux de moi. »

Mark n'attendit pas de réaction de la part d'Olivier pour sortir de la salle de conférence. A l'entrée du centre se trouvait une jeune fille à la peau mate, aux grands yeux verts et la chevelure noirs qui ondulait au-dessus de ses épaules. Avec sa robe noire et un sac à dos sur l'épaule, elle discutait avec Jenny.

« Hey, je ne t'attendais pas avant ce soir. » dit Mark.

La jeune fille se détourna de Jenny à l'entente de la voix de son ami.

« Je sais mais mon vol a eu de l'avance. » expliqua-t-elle.

Ils se prirent dans les bras, se moquant de ne pas être seul, mais pour éviter une effusion trop _publique_ , Ruby embrassa Mark sur la joue, et il ne chercha pas à en demander plus. Pour le moment.

« Olivier, je voudrais te présenter Ruby. » dit Mark quand son ami l'eut rejoint. « Ma copine ! »

Quand ils les virent si proches physiquement, Olivier s'en voulu et se sentit plus débile que jamais. Ravalant ce sentiment de honte, il s'avança et serra la main de la jeune fille.

« Salut, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. » dit-elle. « Et je t'ai vu jouer avec les Brancos, et avec l'équipe Junior y a quatre ans. »

« Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. » dit Olivier.

« J'aurais adoré rester plus longtemps, mais vous avez un match important alors je vais retourner à mon taxi et aller voir ma meilleure amie. » dit Ruby, qui regarda Mark. « On se verra après le match, je ne veux pas te distraire. »

« Tu seras dans les tribunes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais bien que oui. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Bon, je vous laisse. J'espère que l'entraîneur vous fait cracher vos tripes. »

Elle se détacha de Mark en riant, et s'éloigna. Une fois qu'elle eut quitté le centre d'entraînement, Jenny et Tipi retournèrent à leurs besognes.

« Bon, et bien tu vois que toute cette jalousie n'était pas nécessaire. » dit Mark.

« Je… suis un imbécile. » reconnu Olivier.

« Mais non ! » le rassura Mark. « T'es juste amoureux. »

Olivier, qui avait baissé la tête en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms, redressa la tête et croisa le regard amusé de son équipier.

« Je te demande pardon. » dit Olivier.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses. » lui dit Mark. « Laisse faire le temps, et concentre-toi sur le match à venir. Maintenant que tu sais que je n'ai aucune vue sur Patty, tu vas pouvoir te focaliser à 200% sur ce qui nous attend. »

Pour remettre un peu son ami du bon pied, Mark lui entoura les épaules et lui dit :

« Viens, allons cracher nos tripes ! »

« Elle a l'air dingue. » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Olivier.

« Oh mais, elle l'est. » affirma Mark.

De retour sur le terrain, Olivier alla directement vers son entraîneur et lui présenta ses excuses pour son comportement.

« Ce n'est pas digne d'un capitaine d'équipe. »

« Ce n'est rien, et je ne veux pas savoir le contentieux qu'il semble y avoir entre toi et Mark. » dit Louvois d'une voix plutôt calme. « Mais je ne veux plus voir ce genre de comportement entre mes joueurs, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui Monsieur, et ça ne se reproduira plus. » promis Olivier.

« Bien, maintenant retourne t'entraîner. » dit Louvois.

Olivier s'exécuta, et alla retrouver Ben et Thomas près des cages.

« C'est bon, tout est réglé ? » demanda le gardien de but.

« Oui ! » répondit Olivier, qui fini par remarquer que c'était bien trop calme. « Où est Bruce ? »

« Il a suivi Patty, avec l'accord de l'entraîneur. » expliqua Ben.

Le sifflet retentit, et l'entraînement pu reprendre.

C'est sur le terrain près du fleuve que Patty se réfugia après la dispute des garçons. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Olivier pouvait faire preuve d'un tel éclat à l'entrainement. Et contre un de ses coéquipiers. Elle avait tout vu depuis la fenêtre de la buanderie, où elle était occupée à repasser les t-shirts blancs des garçons. Par-dessus le marché, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle lui parlerait de cette façon un jour, mais elle avait tant été blessée et déçue de savoir qu'il pouvait agir de façon aussi immature.

 _« J'aurais peut-être dû lui laisser une chance de m'expliquer… »_

 _« Patty ! »_

Sortant de ses pensées, elle tourna la tête et vit Bruce, dans sa tenue d'entraînement. Il avait même les crampons aux pieds.

« Bruce ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« A ton avis ? Je t'ai suivi. » dit-il en allant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Il garda quand même un certain espace entre eux sur le banc, au cas où elle se mettrait en colère. Il ne voulait pas se prendre une claque par mégarde.

« J'ai dit que…

« Je sais. » l'interrompit-il. « Tu ne voulais pas qu'on te suive, mais comme tu vois, je n'en ai un peu rien à faire alors, si tu veux m'en coller une, fais-toi plaisir. Ça te soulagera peut-être. »

Les coudes sur les genoux, Patty soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Les cauchemars n'avaient pas disparu, et elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête pour son partiel le lendemain même. Elle était si fatiguée, et l'éclat d'Olivier n'avait rien arrangé. A la grande surprise de Bruce, la jeune fille laissa son chagrin la submerger et pleura à chaudes larmes. Une fois la surprise passée, Bruce combla la distance entre son amie et lui, et posa une main apaisante sur son dos.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prends de pleurer comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour… rien… » sanglota-t-elle.

« Allez, tu peux mentir aux autres mais pas à moi. » dit-il.

Il la laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en ait plus la force puis, quand elle se redressa, une fois ses larmes séchées, elle porta sur lui un regard abattu. Elle n'avait plus de force pour mentir.

« Patty, je suis ton meilleur ami, on se connait depuis toujours alors, tu peux te confier à moi. Et pour te le prouver, je vais te parler d'une chose que j'ai vu juste avant qu'on ne soit appelé pour le match. » dit Bruce.

« De… de quoi parles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je venais de quitter le magasin de tes parents avec une commande pour ma mère. J'étais sur mon vélo, et je t'ai vu descendre de la voiture avec Mark. Si je ne t'ai rien dit avant, c'est parce que je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir une sacrée bonne explication pour que vous soyez ensemble. » exposa Bruce. « Tu pourrais peut-être me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Patty ferma les yeux, non pas pour se remémorer ce fameux jour, mais pour se donner du courage. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et rouvrit les yeux.

« Tu as raison, j'étais avec Mark, mais pas pour les raisons que tout le monde semble penser. » commença-t-elle à dire. « Il était tard, et je venais de sortir en retard de l'université, ce qui m'a fait rater le dernier bus que je prends habituellement pour rentrer à la maison. »

Elle fit une pause pour observer Bruce. Ce dernier restait de marbre, et attendit qu'elle finisse son récit qu'elle finit par reprendre.

« Je… je sais que j'aurais dû téléphoner à quelqu'un, mais je ne voulais déranger personne, et je n'avais pas assez d'argent sur moi pour prendre un taxi alors j'ai décidé de marcher. Au bout de quelques minutes qui m'ont semblé des heures, je suis passée devant une ruelle mal éclairée et, un type en est sorti et m'a… agressé. Il m'a attiré dans la ruelle, et il m'a poussé si fort contre le mur que j'ai un énorme hématome dans le dos. Il voulait de l'argent. J'ai essayé de me débattre mais j'étais tellement terrorisé que je n'ai pas réussi à m'enfuir. J'ai cru… » Un sanglot la secoua, mais elle poursuivit sans s'arrêter par peur de pleurer de nouveau. « J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me frapper ou… me tuer, mais Mark est arrivé, et il m'a sauvé. Il était tard et, et j'avais la trouille mais Mark m'a rassuré et, il m'a proposé de dormir chez lui mais je lui ai fait promettre de ne parler de mon agression à personne. Il a dû mentir à sa mère pour justifier ma présence chez eux et, c'est pour ça que tu m'as vu descendre de sa voiture ce matin-là. Mark me ramenait seulement à la maison. »

Quand elle eut fini, elle prit une grande respiration pour calmer les palpitations frénétiques de son cœur. Elle sentait un poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Mark avait raison. Se confier à quelqu'un, ça faisait vraiment du bien. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amis, et Patty en eu assez de ce mutisme.

« Dis quelque chose. » le supplia-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, et je te promets de garder le secret aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. » dit Bruce. « Mais je suis déçu. »

 _Déçu ?_ Patty n'en revenait pas.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. » dit-il. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas téléphoné ? Il était peut-être tard, mais je serai venu te chercher. »

« Je… je ne voulais déranger personne… »

« Tu es bien trop têtue. » lui dit-il en souriant. « Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, d'accord ? T'es ma meilleure amie, toi et moi on se connait depuis toujours, et je ne veux pas que tu hésites à m'appeler au beau milieu de la nuit en cas de pépin, t'as bien compris ? »

Patty ne s'attendait pas à une telle sagesse de la part de son ami. Son meilleur ami. Elle acquiesça et se sentit beaucoup mieux.

« Merci Bruce ! »

« Y a pas de quoi. » dit-il. « Mais, il va bien falloir que tu parles à Olivier, et que tu lui expliques ce qui s'est passé. »

« Je le ferai, mais après le match, sinon il risque de ne pas être totalement concentré. » dit Patty, qui soupira. « Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'agir comme ça ? Il n'a jamais été aussi… méchant envers les autres. »

« C'est normal. » dit Bruce, qui ajouta : « Il est amoureux ! »

Cette simple affirmation statufia Patty, qui ne pouvait pas croire une chose pareille.

« Qu… quoi ? » fit-elle en regardant Bruce. « Non, tu dois te tromper c'est… on parle d'Olivier là. »

« Je sais, mais fais-moi confiance. » dit-il. « Olivier est amoureux de toi, et après sa crise d'aujourd'hui, c'est on ne peut plus certain. »

« Non ! » dit Patty, qui refusait de l'entendre.

Pourquoi au fait ? Pendant toutes ces années, elle avait tant espéré qu'il ouvre les yeux, ou bien qu'il s'intéresse à elle.

« Patty, Olivier est jaloux de Mark parce que vous parlez et qu'il a cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. » continua Bruce. « Crois-moi, il n'aurait pas réagi de cette façon s'il n'avait pas de sentiment pour toi. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Malheureusement, c'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre. » répondit-il. « Allez, tu lui parleras quand il se sera calmé. En attendant, il faut retourner au centre. Je vais devoir m'entraîner encore plus pour rattraper mon retard. »

Patty se rendit soudain compte que Bruce avait déserté l'entraînement pour la retrouver. Elle s'excusa et s'en voulu d'avoir quitté l'enceinte du centre. Elle aurait mieux fait de s'isoler dans sa chambre plutôt que de partir comme une furie. La rassurant, Bruce l'amena à sa voiture, et dix minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était de nouveau sur le terrain, et Patty monta dans sa chambre avec une bouillotte de glace. Elle fut rejointe par Tipi et Jenny, qui l'aidèrent à placer la glace sur son hématome, qui avait beaucoup diminué.

« Ça cicatrise plus vite que prévu. » fit remarquer Tipi. « C'est une bonne chose. »

« Tu as toujours des douleurs ? » demanda Jenny.

« Un peu, mais c'est plus que supportable. » répondit Patty, qui laissa échapper un puissant bâillement.

« Tu devrais te reposer, on va s'occuper de préparer le dîner. » suggéra Tipi. « Je remonterais dans quinze minutes pour t'enlever la bouillotte. »

Elles n'obtinrent aucune réponse. En se rapprochant de leur amie, elles constatèrent qu'elle s'était endormie. Sortant de la chambre sans un bruit, Tipi régla sa montre pour les quinze prochaines minutes, et les deux jeunes filles descendirent préparer le repas. Quand il fut l'heure de remonter dans la chambre, ce fut Jenny qui s'en chargea. Une fois la bouillotte retirée du dos de Patty, elle déposa une couverture sur son amie et ressortit de la chambre aussitôt. Il ne servait à rien de la réveiller. Elles avaient bien remarqué que Patty se _« tuait »_ à la tâche depuis le début de l'entraînement. Elles avaient aussi remarqué qu'elle se levait toujours avant tout le monde, et qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pratiquement jamais de travailler. Sans compter qu'elle étudiait à côté.

« Elle va finir par manquer d'énergie. » dit Tipi, alors qu'elles terminaient de mettre la table.

« Est-ce qu'on monte la réveiller ? » demanda Jenny. « C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. »

« Non ! » dit Tipi. « Mettons-lui sa part de côté, mais elle doit dormir. Je ne veux pas la voir s'écrouler alors qu'on a bientôt fini notre travail ici. »

Jenny accepta. Une fois l'entraînement terminée, Tipi réunit les garçons et leur ordonna de ne faire aucun tapage lorsqu'ils monteraient prendre leur douche. Elle leur apprit juste que Patty était crevée et devait dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait. Ce fut dans un silence de plomb que les garçons alternèrent les tours dans les salles de bains. Le dîner se passa dans le calme. Personne n'osait parler, pas même du match. A la fin du repas, tandis que tous aidèrent les filles à débarrasser, Bruce demanda à Mark de le suivre à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Mark.

« Patty m'a tout raconté. » dit Bruce. « Je voulais te remercier d'avoir été là pour elle, tu lui as évité le pire. »

« Ouais, on peut remercier le fait que je préfère courir le soir. » dit Mark, un sourire en coin.

« C'est vrai, et encore une fois merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous parlez beaucoup ces derniers temps. » dit Bruce.

« C'est bien qu'elle se soit confiée à toi. » dit Mark en croisant les bras. « Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »

« Cette fille est plus têtue qu'une mule, on ne peut pas vraiment la changer. » dit Bruce. « Et ne t'en fais pas pour Olivier, je vais aller lui parler, et sans rompre la promesse faite à Patty. Elle ira d'elle-même après le match. »

« Ils ne nous facilitent pas la tâche, ces deux-là. » souffla Mark.

« Non, si seulement ils se décidaient enfin, ça nous ferait des vacances. » plaisanta Bruce.

Se faisant de plus en plus tard, et après une poignée de mains, Mark et Bruce retournèrent à l'intérieur. Si Mark monta dans sa chambre, Bruce alla retrouver Olivier, qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon, sous l'œil épuisé de Thomas.

« Arrête, tu vas finir par me faire vomir. » se plaignit le gardien.

« Désolé ! » dit Olivier en s'arrêtant.

« Si tu veux mon avis, plus vite tu lui diras que tu l'aimes mieux ce sera pour nous. » dit Thomas. « Et ne prends pas cet air surpris, on l'a tous compris grâce à ta petite crise d'aujourd'hui. »

« Il a raison. » dit Bruce. « Ecoute, Patty a… en quelque sorte un secret qui n'est pas facile à dire… »

« Mais t'es au courant. » pointa Olivier.

« Je ne lui ai pas vraiment laisser le choix, et je suis son meilleur ami. » dit Bruce. « Non ne commence pas. Toi ce n'est pas pareil, Olivier. Elle est folle de toi depuis le jour où t'a débarqué en ville, ce ne sera pas facile pour elle de t'en parler, mais elle le fera. Elle veut que tu te concentres sur ce satané match, alors respecte sa décision, et une fois qu'on aura remporté ce match, vous pourrez enfin parler et vous mettre ensemble, parce que crois-le ou pas, on en a tous un peu marre de vous voir tourner autour depuis tout ce temps. »

Interloqué par ce que venait de lui dire son ami, Olivier se tourna vers Thomas, qui se contenta d'hocher la tête pour confirmer les dires de Bruce.

« Comment vous pouvez savoir ce que je ressens pour Patty ? » demanda-t-il. « Sans parler d'aujourd'hui. »

« T'es sérieux là ? » dit Thomas. « Mec, c'est la première que t'as appelée quand t'es arrivé en Espagne, et je suis même sûr que tu lui avais envoyé l'heure et le jour de ton retour au Japon. »

Comme s'il avait été pris sur le fait, Olivier rougit comme jamais auparavant.

« Ouais, ça veut tout dire. » affirma Bruce.

« Franchement mon vieux, faut vraiment que tu te comportes comme un mec, parce que là, ça devient vraiment chiant. » dit Thomas, qui se leva de son fauteuil. « Quand ce match sera fini, tu prends Patty à part, tu t'excuses pour ton comportement d'aujourd'hui en lui disant que tu as réagi comme un abruti, et surtout tu lui dis _pourquoi_ tu as réagi de cette façon. Et si tu ne le fais pas, je te jure que je vous enferme tous les deux dans une pièce quitte à vous y laisser des jours pour que vous régliez le problème. »

La discussion était terminée et sans appel. Ils montèrent tous se coucher. Olivier, avec des questions encore pleins la tête, et sans réponse. Il avait vraiment déconné, et il le reconnaissait. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester dans l'ignorance. Plus que deux jours avant le grand match. Il espérait sincèrement réussir à mettre son cerveau en mode _pause_ pendant 90 minutes que durerait la rencontre.

 _Le lendemain !_

Elle avait dormi plus longtemps qu'elle n'avait jamais dormi de sa vie. Quand Tipi l'avait réveillée, c'était comme si elle émergeait après s'être évanouit. Sauf qu'elle avait juste dormi. Quand ses pensées étaient redevenues cohérentes, elle s'était levée d'un bond pour aviser l'heure sur son téléphone. Soufflant de soulagement, elle se rua dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements de ville, et en moins d'une demi-heure elle était prête à partir. Sac à dos sur l'épaule, elle descendit dans la salle à manger et profita de l'absence des garçons pour prendre très vite son petit-déjeuner. Un verre de jus d'orange qu'elle but d'une seule traite, deux toasts grillés qu'elle badigeonna légèrement de beurre, et une pomme qu'elle mit dansa son sac avec une bouteille d'eau. Elle avala son dernier morceau de toast quand les garçons débarquèrent à leur tour pour le petit-déjeuner.

 _« Patty, ton père est arrivé. » lui parvint la voix de Jenny depuis le couloir._

Elle bouscula les garçons tout en s'excusant et se dépêcha de sortir du centre d'entraînement.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Eddie Bright.

« Aucune idée ! » répondit Ed.

« Elle passe son exam' final ce matin. » dit Mark, qui n'avait pas oublié que son amie avait passé les deux dernières semaines à réviser sans relâche.

« En tout cas, elle avait l'air pressé. » dit Alan.

« Vous connaissez Patty. » dit Tipi, qui se blottit contre Julian. « Elle déteste ne pas arriver en avance. »

 _« Bonjour Messieurs ! »_

Monsieur Louvois entra dans la salle à manger.

« Bien, c'est le dernier jour d'entraînement avant le grand match. J'espère que vous êtes prêts ? »

« Oui Monsieur ! » répondirent les joueurs en chœur.

Contrairement au repas du midi et du soir, pendant lesquels il mettait au point ses tactiques de jeux, l'entraîneur prit le petit-déjeuner avec ses joueurs. Durant l'heure qui suivit, il remarqua que, si tous ses joueurs étaient de bonne humeur et enjoué, un seul semblait ailleurs. Préoccupé. C'est pourquoi il prit Thomas à parti avant le début de l'entraînement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Olivier, mais je veux que tu fasses en sorte qu'il soit à son maximum pour demain. Fais tout ce qu'i faire pour ça. »

« Il mériterait que je lui botte les fesses. » soupira Thomas. « Je m'occupe de le remettre sur les rails. »

Le dernier entraînement commença.

Patty passa la journée à l'université. Sa courte pause déjeuner, elle l'avait passé dans ses fiches de révisions d'Histoires. Si elle était stressée avant le début de chaque examen, l'angoisse s'était envolée dès qu'elle avait eut les sujets de chaque matière dans les mains. Français et Histoires ! Deux matières importantes pour cette première année, et qui étaient celles qui comptaient le plus pour son passage en deuxième année. Elle avait passé les autres matières des semaines plus tôt, et qui avaient été validées. D'ici une semaine, elle aurait la réponse. Elle saura si elle passait ou non en deuxième année. Quand elle fut de retour au centre d'entraînement, c'était le milieu de l'après-midi. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soufflant de soulagement. Un poids énorme s'était envolé. Elle se sentait plus sereine, bien qu'il y ait toujours le problème _Olivier_ à régler. Elle ignorait toujours la manière dont elle allait tout lui avouer sur les raisons qui l'ont poussées à se rapprocher de Mark. Repoussant ses pensées moroses, elle s'empressa d'aller prendre une douche, de mettre son survêtement et d'aller se mettre au travail.

 _Jour du match !_

Ce jour-là, la concentration était le mot-clé. Tous les joueurs, y compris Olivier, n'avaient qu'une chose en tête. Une chose essentielle. Ne pas perdre. Les Pays-Bas étaient composés de joueurs qui jouaient dans les plus grands clubs européens, et dans celle du Japon, seuls quatre d'entre eux étaient passés professionnels. Il serait difficile pour Bruce, Phillipe, Danny et les autres de tenir tête à ces montagnes Hollandaises. Difficile, mais pas impossible. Arrivée au stade en début d'après-midi, ils attendirent l'heure dites. Dans un coin de la pièce, portant le numéro 10, Olivier s'était assis sur une chaise en retrait de ses camarades. Les coudes sur les genoux, la tête baissée, il avait fermé les yeux et ne pensait qu'au match. Au match, et à Patty. Plus que quelques heures avant qu'ils puissent parler rien que tous les deux. Il n'avait plus aucune jalousie en lui. Il savait désormais que Mark n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux pour Patty. Il avait vu la jeune fille qui partageait depuis peu la vie de son coéquipier, et le sourire de ce dernier lorsqu'il avait fait les présentations avait valu tous les aveux du monde. Il allait devoir présenter ses excuses à Patty, et faire absolument tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se faire pardonner son comportement d'adolescent immature. Plus loin, Thomas observait son meilleur ami, et su qu'il devait agir pour lui faire chasser ses mauvaises pensées de la tête. Il attrapa Bruce et lui murmura certaines choses à l'oreille. Le jeune défenseur acquiesça et sortit du vestiaire. Le sélectionneur ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait demandé à Thomas de faire en sorte qu'Olivier soit à 100% pour ce match, et c'est ce que le gardien de but avait l'intention de faire. Il alla voir Olivier, et lui proposa de le suivre pour prendre l'air deux minutes. Il ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix, ce qui se vit à son regard. Mais au lieu de sortir du stade, Thomas fit entrer Olivier dans une vaste pièce où il n'y avait qu'une table et des chaises.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu voulais me parler en privé. » dit Olivier.

« Oh mais, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu vas parler. » dit Thomas, qui réajusta sa casquette.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Patty entra, légèrement poussé par Bruce.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »_

 _« Entre et ne discute pas. »_

Elle se figea en apercevant Olivier.

« Bien ! » fit Thomas. « Il ne reste plus que vingt minutes avant qu'on ne doive tous se rendre sur le terrain, alors vous allez profiter de ce temps pour discuter. »

« On se parlera. » dit Patty au gardien. « Après le match. »

« Patty, il a besoin de te parler, d'accord ? » dit Thomas. « Il n'est pas question qu'on perde ce match parce qu'il a la tête ailleurs, alors vous allez prendre ces vingt minutes pour parler. Si ce n'est pas réglé quand je viendrais vous chercher, je n'hésiterais pas à demander à l'entraîneur de te laisser sur le banc. »

Il avait regardé Olivier droit dans les yeux en disant cela.

« Mais, tu ne peux pas faire ça. » hoqueta Patty.

« L'entraîneur m'a demandé à ce que tu sois à 100% aujourd'hui, alors vous allez tous les deux arrêter de faire l'autruche et bordel de merde dites-vous ce que vous avez sur le cœur parce que nous, on en a ras-le-bol. » claqua Thomas.

Bruce et lui sortirent de la pièce, et Thomas claqua la porte pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il était très sérieux.

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix alors, je t'écoute. » fit Patty. « Qu'est-ce que tu as de si urgent à me dire pour qu'on en arrive à être coincé dans cette pi… »

Elle ne pu aller au bout de sa phrase. Le dernier mot fut étouffé par les lèvres d'Olivier sur les siennes. Les mains du jeune japonais avait pris son visage en coupe après deux longues enjambées, et sans attendre plus longtemps, il l'avait embrassé. Ce baiser voulait dire bien des choses. Plus de choses que de simples paroles. Patty en eut le souffle coupé. Littéralement. Olivier mit fin au baiser, mais n'enleva pas ses mains de son visage pour autant. Leurs corps étaient si proche l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais été si près. Quand elle le soignait lorsqu'il se blessait durant les matchs de la New Team, ça ne comptait pas. Mais là, c'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait espérer. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé, s'il n'éprouvait pas le moindre petit sentiment pour elle ?

« Patty ! » souffla-t-il. « Je te demande pardon, j'ai réagi comme un… »

« Crétin. » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

« Oui. » dit-il. « Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû avoir plus confiance en toi… »

« Non Olivier, c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû être honnête avec toi dès le départ mais, j'avais trop peur que tu ne me regardes plus de la même manière. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle baissa les yeux et enleva délicatement les mains d'Olivier de son visage.

« Je n'ai jamais envisagé qu'il se passe quoique ce soit avec Mark. » admit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Mais, tout ce que tu dois savoir pour l'instant, c'est qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. »

« Quoi ? » fit Olivier. « Comment ça il t'a… »

« Après le match. » insista-t-elle. « S'il te plaît ! »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Repenser de nouveau à son agression lui broyait le cœur. Si elle en parlait à Olivier maintenant, alors ce serait terminé. Il ne se concentrerait plus sur le match.

« D'accord ! » dit Olivier. « On parlera ce soir. »

Elle hocha la tête et se blottit contre lui. Le cœur gonflé de soulagement, Olivier la serra contre lui et attendit qu'elle se détache d'elle-même. Ce qu'elle finit par faire bien trop rapidement au goût d'Olivier.

« Tu n'as jamais été jaloux. » lui fit-elle remarquer en lui tirant doucement le maillot bleu.

« Parce que je n'avais aucune raison de l'être, puisque tu étais tout le temps avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je parte au Brésil. » dit-il. « Je te demande pardon d'avoir attendu si longtemps, ou d'avoir paru indifférent, mais je voulais attendre de pouvoir t'offrir la vie que tu mérites. »

« Olivier, t'es en train de me faire une déclaration dans un stade ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Faut croire. » sourit-il. Il prit son visage en coupe, et caressa sa joue du pouce. « Tu… tu crois que tu pourrais continuer tes études mais, en Espagne ? »

« Qu… quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrit sur Thomas.

« Bien, je vois que vous avez réglé le problème. » dit-il en croisant les bras. « A moins que je doive dire à l'entraîneur… »

« Non ! » s'écrièrent Olivier et Patty en même temps.

« Il est prêt. » dit Patty.

« Parfait ! » dit Thomas, qui leur tourna le dos mais sans refermer la porte.

Olivier embrassa Patty… sur la tempe et lui dit :

« Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai demandé ! »

« Et toi, gagne ce match. »

Elle le sentit sourire, puis, la sensation de vide s'installa quand il s'écarta. Il sortit de la pièce, et Thomas, qui attendait non loin, souriait de toutes ses dents.

« C'était si difficile ? » demanda-t-il.

« La ferme ! » répondit Olivier.

Le gardien japonais parti dans un rire qui résonna dans les couloirs du stade.

Patty retrouva Jenny et Tipi dans les gradins, non sans retenir un sourire satisfait.

Olivier retrouva ses coéquipiers. Ils entrèrent sur le terrain, et le coup d'envoie fut donné par le Japon.

 _90 minutes plus tard !_

Le match avait été très serré. Les Pays-Bas avaient marqué en première mi-temps, malgré les efforts de Thomas, qui n'avait plus rien laissé passer durant tout le reste de la rencontre. Ce fut grâce à la détermination des joueurs, à une frappe fulgurante – repoussé – d'Olivier, et au petit nouveau Nicolas Alliot, que le Japon égalisa à la dernière seconde de jeu. Epuisés, les joueurs – Japonais et Hollandais – reprirent leur souffle, et saluèrent leur public. Olivier, lui, ne semblait pas satisfait du résultat.

« On aurait pu faire beaucoup mieux. » dit-il.

« Oh allez, on a donné le meilleur de nous-même. » le rassura Thomas.

« Et on n'a pas perdu, c'est ce qui compte. » dit Ben.

Mais au fond de lui, il avait une sensation d'échec. Pas envers l'équipe, mais envers Patty. Elle lui avait demandé de gagner le match, et ils avaient fait match nul. Dans les tribunes, la jeune fille applaudissait avec tous les supporters, heureuse du match et du résultat. Le Japon – ses amis, avait disputé un grand match.

De retour au centre, les filles s'enfermèrent dans la cuisine afin de préparer un vrai festin pour les garçons. Quant à eux, ils furent convoqués en salle de conférence par le sélectionneur.

« On n'a peut-être pas gagné ce match, mais on ne l'a pas perdu, c'est ce qui est le plus important. Je suis très fier de vous. Vous avez disputé un match extraordinaire contre une équipe très forte, avec des joueurs qui font sensation dans le championnat européen. Vous ne vous êtes pas laissé abattre, et vous avez montré au monde entier qu'il faudra compter avec le Japon lors de la prochaine Coupe du Monde. Demain, vous rentrerez chez vos familles. Pour quatre d'entre vous, c'est une année de grands matchs parmi les plus grands qui vous attendent. Pour les autres, je compte sur vous pour vous préparer comme il se doit pour le tournoi qui nous attend dans un an. Bonne chance Messieurs, et encore bravo ! »

Ce fut un festin colossal que partagèrent joueurs et staff. Les filles s'étaient surpassées. Si aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux durant tout le repas, les regards que s'étaient lancés Olivier et Patty en disait long. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de cette dernière pour parler. Tipi et Jenny profitèrent enfin de la fin de l'entraînement pour être avec leur amoureux respectif.

« On n'a pas gagné. » se désola Olivier, qui regarda Patty s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Vous n'avez pas perdu, c'est l'essentiel. » lui dit-elle. « Et tu as permis à Nico de marquer. »

« Ouais ! » souffla-t-il.

« Viens t'asseoir. » lui dit-elle, ce qu'il fit. « Je suis fière de toi Olivier. Chaque fois que tu es sur le terrain, tu joues avec tes tripes. Que tu gagnes ou que tu perdes, je serai toujours là, et fière. Fière que l'homme dont je suis amoureuse depuis toutes ces années se donne à fond pour son équipe. »

Il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais l'entendre _enfin_ le lui avouer était surprenant, et réconfortant. Il esquissa un faible sourire. Faible, parce qu'elle avait encore des choses à lui avouer.

« Olivier, quand je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que Mark m'avait sauvé la vie, c'est parce qu'il a empêché un homme de me faire du mal… »

Elle lui raconta tout, et dans les moindres détails, sans aucune interruption de la part du jeune homme. A la fin du récit…

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler ? » demanda Olivier, abasourdi.

« Je ne sais pas. J'avais honte, sans doute. » répondit Patty.

« Honte ? » répéta-t-il. « Mais de quoi ? »

« De ne pas avoir voulu téléphoné à mes parents ou à qui que ce soit. » dit-elle. « Honte… d'avoir peur de conduire, ou de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour me défendre moi-même. »

« Hey ! » fit-il en prenant son visage en coupe d'une main. L'autre, il l'entoura autour de sa taille. Il devenait entreprenant, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille. « Rien de ce qui s'est passé n'est de ta faute, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne t'aurais jugé. J'aurais été là pour toi, et je t'aurais laissé du temps si tu me l'avais demandé. »

« J'en ai assez de t'éviter, c'est trop douloureux. » avoua-t-elle.

« Alors, ne m'évite plus. » dit-il. « Je t'aime, Patty ! »

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle pensait ne jamais entendre venant de lui.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur celle qui était sur sa joue, et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts.

« Tu… tu crois qu'ils se demandent ce qu'on fait, en bas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Possible. » répondit Olivier.

Ils restèrent une heure entière à discuter, à se dire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. En aucun cas ils n'évoquèrent l'Espagne. Olivier ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle devait prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Minuit approchait, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Tipi et Jenny. Elles les trouvèrent assis sur le lit à ne rien faire d'autre que parler.

« Ta chambre est juste en face, Olivier. » lui rappela Tipi, un sourire aux lèvres évident.

Résigné, Olivier se leva du lit, imité par Patty et, avant de quitter la pièce, il embrassa Patty sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit ! » souffla-t-il.

« Merci, toi aussi ! »

Son cœur loupait un battement sur deux. Quand Olivier sortit de la chambre, elle se laissa retomber sur son lit, complètement chamboulée. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis l'avant-match, mais ce petit tête-à-tête lui avait fait du bien.

« Est-ce qu'on peut avoir des détails ? » demanda Jenny.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. » répondit Patty, allongée sur son dos. « Je suis juste… soulagée, et heureuse. »

« Mais on veut savoir. » geignit Tipi, qui vint s'asseoir à côté de Patty.

Jenny s'assied de l'autre côté, et elles attendirent que Patty veuille bien raconter.

« Dis-nous au moins si vous vous êtes embrassés. » supplia Jenny. « Depuis le temps que tu attends… »

« Une seule fois, et c'est tout ce que je vous dirais pour l'instant. » dit Patty.

« OUI ENFIN ! » éclata Tipi, les mains en l'air comme si elle remerciait Dieu.

Patty attrapa son coussin et le balança sur son amie. Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire. Des rires qui se firent entendre depuis le couloir alors que les garçons regagnaient un à un leur chambre…

 _Le lendemain !_

L'heure était venue pour toute l'équipe de quitter le centre d'entraînement. Après un petit-déjeuner préparé par les filles, ils montèrent faire leurs sacs. Les filles, elles, avaient déjà fait leurs valises avant de se coucher la veille. Elles les avaient descendus, mais contrairement aux garçons, elles ne partiraient pas en même temps qu'eux. Elles devaient nettoyer le centre une dernière fois. Aussi, elles se mirent au travail sans attendre, commençant par la cuisine.

« Tu m'appelles, je viens te chercher aussitôt. » dit Julian en prenant Tipi dans ses bras.

Philippe demanda la même chose à Jenny. De son côté, Patty montait à l'étage pour commencer à rassembler les survêtements et les habits d'entraînements des garçons pour les mettre à la machine. La porte de la chambre d'Olivier et Ben était ouverte. Comme elle s'y attendait, Olivier était toujours à l'intérieur.

« Tu veux me donner un coup de main ? » plaisanta-t-elle en rassemblant le linge dans la panière.

« Euh, une autre fois peut-être. » s'amusa-t-il. « Tu rentres comment ce soir ? »

« Julian et Tipi. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Bien ! » dit-il. « Je passerais te voir… disons demain soir ? Je vais passer un peu de temps avec mon frère. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Tu diras à ton p'tit frère que j'ai été ravie de le voir l'autre jour. »

« Il a l'air de t'aimer un peu trop. » dit Olivier. « Mais c'est normal, t'es la meilleure. »

« Dis donc ça y est, tu te comportes comme un véritable adolescent. » le taquina-t-elle.

 _« OLIVIER, JE VAIS PAS CAMPER TOUTE LA JOURNÉE ICI ALORS BOUGE-TOI ! »_

« Quel rabat-joie ! » souffla Olivier.

« C'est vrai, mais j'ai du travail, et je n'ai pas envie de dormir ici cette nuit alors, va rejoindre tes copains, va retrouver tes parents et ton petit frère. Nous, on se verra demain. » lui dit-elle.

« D'accord ! »

Il s'empara de sa valise et de son sac de sport, puis, en passant à côté de Patty, il ne pu résister, et l'embrassa. Ce baiser dura quelques secondes seulement, mais quand il prit fin, ils se sourirent, impatient d'être au lendemain.

Olivier mit ses bagages dans le coffre du SUV de Thomas, qui embrassait sans retenue sa jeune fiancée. Il en profita pour aller voir Mark, qui était avec sa petite amie qu'il présentait à ses anciens équipiers de la Toho.

« Je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il après avoir salué Ruby.

Ils s'éloignèrent afin d'être tranquille, puis, Olivier tendit sa main à Mark.

« Merci, de ce que tu as fait pour Patty. » dit-il. « Elle m'a tout raconté. Merci de l'avoir aidé, et d'avoir été un si bon ami. »

« Je suis content qu'elle t'en ait enfin parlé. » dit Mark, qui lui serra la main. « J'ose espérer que vous avez réglé ce problème de jalousie. »

« Oui, tout va bien entre elle et moi. » assura Olivier. « Je lui ai demandé de venir en Espagne. J'espère seulement qu'elle dira _oui_ , mais je comprendrais qu'elle préfère attendre de terminer ses études. »

« C'est bien, et je suis sûr qu'elle te rejoindra. » dit Mark.

Ils avaient fait la paix, et pour de bon. Mark rejoignit ses amis et Ruby. Olivier, lui, fit la connaissance de Julia, la petite amie française de Ben, puis, il fut temps pour chacun de quitter le centre.

 _Quelques heures plus tard !_

Pas une minute de répit. Quand Julian et Philippe revinrent au centre chercher les filles, il était vingt-deux heures, et elles étaient toutes les trois au bout du rouleau. Patty arriva chez elle, et heureusement pour elle, son père vint prendre ses affaires, et sa mère l'aida à monter dans sa chambre. Epuisée, Patty s'endormit toute habillée. Quand elle émergea de son profond sommeil, c'était dimanche, et il était midi passé. Et elle mourrait de faim. Ses parents lui interdirent de l'aider au magasin pour la journée. Elle se délecta donc d'une longue douche, et pu s'occuper d'elle-même. Mais elle s'ennuya très vite.

Le magasin fut fermé plus tôt, et quand Olivier arriva, Patty disait au revoir à ses parents.

« Soyez prudent sur la route. » leur dit-elle.

« Promis ! » lui assura son père. « Olivier, bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir Monsieur Nakasawa ! » dit le jeune garçon.

« Ferme bien tout à double tour. » dit la mère de Patty à sa fille.

« Mais oui. » lui assura-t-elle. « Allez, vous avez de la route à faire, et embrassez grand-mère pour moi. »

Une fois ses parents partis, Patty fit entrer Olivier à l'intérieur avant de verrouiller la porte à double-tour, comme sa mère le lui avait demandé.

« Où vont tes parents ? » demanda Olivier, qui se délesta de ses chaussures.

« Ma grand-mère a eu un malaise. Ils sont allés s'occuper d'elle quelques jours. » répondit Patty.

« Tu vas gérer le magasin toute seule ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Non, il va rester fermer pour raison familiale. » dit Patty. « Tu as faim ? »

« J'ai déjà mangé. » refusa-t-il poliment. « Euh, je n'aime pas savoir que tu vas rester… toute seule. »

« Tu… pourrais rester. » proposa-t-elle.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua qu'elle portait une petite robe légère bleue, et qu'elle était pieds nus.

« Tu… tu es magnifique dans… dans cette robe. » bégaya-t-il.

« Tu veux rester cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. _« S'il te plaît, dis oui. »_

« Je vais prévenir ma mère. » souffla-t-il.

« Tu sais où est le téléphone. » dit-elle en reculant. « Et, ma chambre. »

Elle disparue dans l'escalier, sans savoir qu'elle avait laissé un Olivier complètement chamboulé dans le vestibule. Elle avait bien vu la façon dont il l'avait regardé, détaillé. La robe avait fait son effet. Elle ferma les volets de la chambre, et attendit avec pour seule lumière, sa lampe de chevet. Patiemment. Nerveusement. _Tu crois que tu pourrais continuer tes études mais, en Espagne ?_ Elle y pensait depuis deux jours. Si elle n'avait pas la fac, elle aurait dit _oui_ sur le champ. Elle allait attendre d'avoir les résultats de ses partiels, avant de parler avec le Doyen de son université. Olivier hésita sur le pas de la porte, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille, qui lui prit les mains et le fit entrer dans son antre.

« Tu… on devrait dormir il… il est tard. » dit-il, troublé par leur proximité.

« Peut-être. » souffla-t-elle. « Tu as envie de dormir ? »

« Non ! » souffla-t-il. « Patty je, tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi… »

« Pour moi aussi. » dit-elle. « Je n'ai toujours voulu que toi, et quoiqu'il se passe ce soir, je ne regretterais rien du tout. »

Lui non plus, ne le regretterait pas. Même s'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés, cette fois ce fut plus tendre. Dix années d'attente. Dix années de questions, à se demander si les sentiments que Patty éprouvait étaient réciproque ou non. Dix années pendant lesquelles elle s'est tut, où elle est restée en retrait. Aujourd'hui, elle était dans ses bras. Dix ans plus tard, elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait. _Qui_ elle voulait. Olivier Atton était l'homme de sa vie, et elle aspirait à ce qu'il pense la même chose.

Ce rapprochement physique était nouveau, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, mais ils se laissèrent guider par leurs sentiments, et leurs envies. Ils étaient seuls, dans cette grande maison, dans cette chambre. Patty était légèrement vêtue, et son corps mince et délicat entre les mains d'Olivier était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vu. Bien souvent, il avait imaginé _ça_ dans sa tête. Peut-être était-ce le moment idéal. Impatiente et déterminée de ne l'avoir rien que pour elle, Patty attrapa les pans de son t-shirt et le remonta sur son torse. Olivier n'eut pas d'autre choix que de relever les bras. A présent, il était torse nu. Elle rougit malgré elle, mais refusait de faire marche arrière.

« Je… euh… » bégaya Olivier, qui la tenait dans ses bras. « Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant et… »

« Moi non plus. » lui dit-elle. « J'en ai très envie, surtout avec toi. Mais je comprendrais que tu n'en aies pas envie… »

Il la fit taire d'un baiser profond. Les mains dans le dos, il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas de fermeture éclair aussi, avec la plus grande délicatesse, il ramena ses mains sur les épaules de Patty, et fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe sur les côtés. Baissant les bras le long du corps, Patty sentit le vêtement coulisser jusqu'à ses pieds. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle était en sous-vêtements devant Olivier.

« Tu es magnifique. » dit-il. « Tu es sûr, de vouloir qu'on le fasse… ce soir ? »

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle en entourant ses bras autour de son cou.

Incertaine, et surtout inexpérimentée, elle défit la ceinture de son jean, qu'elle lui enleva. Debout face à face, ils se fixaient sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir quoi dire. Lui, était conscient d'être imposant dans le dernier rempart qui retenait une certaine partie de son anatomie. Elle, se sentirait plus à l'aise s'ils… s'allongeaient. Proposition qu'il accepta et, une fois sous les draps, chacun enleva les derniers morceaux de tissus qui recouvraient leurs corps. Avant de se retourner vers lui, Patty ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en retira un morceau d'aluminium carré. Elle se retourna vers Olivier, et le lui déposa dans la main. Il reconnut ce que c'était et, quand il ouvrit la bouche, Patty le devança :

« S'il te plaît ne pose pas de questions. »

Elle se tourna pour éteindre la lampe. Ils furent plongés dans le noir. Quand elle se retourna pour regarder Olivier, elle vit qu'il avait terminé de se protéger. Mieux valait être prudent, et quand elle a su que ses parents allaient partir quelques jours, et qu'elle allait se retrouver seule avec Olivier, elle n'avait pas hésité à subtiliser une boîte de préservatifs dans la réserve du magasin. _On n'est jamais trop prudent, s'était-elle dit…_ Nerveux, ils l'étaient tous les deux. Si les premiers gestes étaient maladroits, l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux suffit à les guider. Olivier se retrouva vite allongé sur Patty, plus stressé que jamais. Elle, avait posé les mains sur ses épaules pour garder contenance. Elle ne lâchait pas Olivier du regard. Elle était prête à aller jusqu'au bout.

« Tu me diras stop ? » demanda Olivier.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle.

Mais elle ne le dit pas. La douleur était inévitable, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri par mégarde. Qui sait, Olivier arrêterait tout, et elle ne le voulait pas. Pour l'empêcher de s'échapper, elle glissa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à ses lèvres. Grâce à ce baiser, ils furent tous deux distraits de cette étape. Patty ne resta pas focaliser sur la douleur, et Olivier ne vit pas son visage refléter cette douleur. Il ne saurait décrire ce qu'il ressentait. C'était à la fois exaltant et terrifiant. Il était aussi innocent qu'elle, que ce soit physiquement ou sentimentalement. Avant de rencontrer Patty, il n'y avait eu que le foot. Plus il grandissait, plus il voyait Patty différemment, et les sentiments se sont installés. Il savait, dès l'instant où il avait compris qu'il était amoureux d'elle, qu'il passerait sa vie à ses côtés. Avec ça, tous les aspects du couple, il le ferait avec elle. Comme à l'instant.

Faire l'amour, c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Son cœur cognait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, et chacun des muscles de son corps se contractaient à mesure qu'il allait et venait en elle. Il restait tendre, ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle se perdait dans ce regard si intense dans lequel elle pu lire tout ce qu'elle a toujours chercher à voir en lui. Olivier sentit son corps se contracter, et lorsqu'il se figea, il sentit en lui une jouissance encore jamais atteinte auparavant. Tous les matchs de foot du monde ne procuraient pas une telle sensation. Ereinté, il moula son corps à celui de Patty, et cessa de bouger tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux. Elle se moqua de la sueur qui suintait entre ses doigts, ou du bien poids du corps d'Olivier sur le sien, elle était comblée. Désormais, plus rien ne leur était inaccessible.

 _Une heure plus tard !_

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il.

Patty soupira d'aise. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Pour la toute première fois. Oui, elle avait eu mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douceur dont Olivier avait fait preuve. Il l'avait porté jusqu'à la salle de bain, avait prit soin d'elle dans la douche. Même pour changer les draps, témoins silencieux de ce qui s'était passé, il l'avait aidé. Maladroitement. Ce qui avait fait sourire Patty.

« C'est difficile à décrire, mais je me sens différente. »

« Je ressens la même chose. » dit-il. « Mais je sais autre chose, c'est que je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi aussi longtemps alors, même si tu ne viens pas avec moi en Espagne, je rentrerais dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Je t'appellerais tous les jours après l'entraînement. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut. »

« J'ai encore besoin de temps pour réfléchir. » dit-elle. « Tu repars quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être à la fin du mois. » répondit-il. « Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut pour prendre une décision, je la respecterais quel qu'elle soit. »

Refusant de pleurer, Patty se pressa contre lui. Peau contre peau, n'ayant remis que leurs sous-vêtements, des plus confortables pour la jeune fille, ils laissèrent le silence et le sommeil s'immiscer entre eux. Ils s'endormirent et se réveillèrent dans les bras de l'autre le lendemain matin, plus heureux que jamais.

Ce ne fut une surprise pour personne lorsqu'ils arrivèrent main dans la main au stade près du fleuve l'après-midi, mais contrairement à ce que pensait Patty, il n'y eut aucune remarque, aucune raillerie. Olivier rejoignit ses copains pour une partie de foot, et Patty se joignit au gang que formait Jenny, Tipi, Ruby, Julia et Katalina.

« Toi, tu nous caches un truc. » remarqua Tipi. « Raconte ! »

« Oui, bonjour à toi aussi ! » railla Patty, en s'asseyant sur l'herbe.

Elle due retenir une légère grimace, car même si la nuit dernière avait été merveilleuse, les séquelles au niveau de son bas-ventre étaient bien présentes. Julia, qui était en train de boire, écarta la bouteille d'eau de sa bouche pour tout recracher de surprise. Heureusement, il n'y eut aucune victime.

« Bon sang Julia, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » se plaignit Ruby, qui avait tout de même reçut un résidu d'eau sur la joue.

« Oh putain ! » dit Julia.

« Wow ! » s'étrangla Tipi. « Quel langage ! »

« Non mais personne ne l'a vu grimacer quand elle s'est assise ? » demanda Julia.

« Je te signale qu'elles ont passées toutes les trois plus de deux semaines à s'occuper d'une bande de footballeurs, et du centre d'entraînement. » lui rappela Ruby. « Laisse-la respirer, c'est normal qu'elle soit fatiguée. »

« Patty ! » dit Julia. « On se connait à peine toutes les deux, mais je sais reconnaitre les symptômes d'un effort physique, et ce n'était pas seulement dû aux efforts physiques ce que je viens de voir se peindre sur ton visage si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Lâche-lui les baskets ! » soupira Katalina.

« Non, je suis trop curieuse pour laisser passer ça. » dit Julia. « Et on est entre filles, pas de quoi être gênée. »

« Mais, gênée de quoi ? » demanda Ruby.

Patty était gênée, et ses joues devinrent aussi rouges que la robe de Jenny.

« Pouvons-nous savoir où Olivier a passé la nuit ? » demanda Julia, qui continua de faire sa fouineuse. « Non parce que, Ben a appelé chez les Atton ce matin, et on lui a fait comprendre qu'il avait découché toute la nuit, et qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré à neuf heures du matin. »

« Quoi ? » fit Jenny.

« Oh Mon Dieu, c'est bon j'ai compris. » dit Katalina, qui sourit. « Je te dirais bien _C'est trop tôt,_ mais ça fait quand même dix ans que vous vous tournez autour alors, bien joué ma vieille. »

Sa gêne disparue sans qu'elle ne se l'explique, et un gloussement lui échappa. Petit à petit, le reste des filles finirent par comprendre ce qui arrivait à Patty.

« Je serai ravie d'en parler, mais j'ai autre chose à vous demander. » dit-elle. « Plutôt un conseil. »

« On t'écoute. » dit Julia, qui reprit son sérieux.

Alors Patty leur parla de la proposition d'Olivier d'aller vivre en Espagne avec lui, et même d'y finir ses études. Elle était très tentée, sauf qu'elle ignorait si c'était possible.

« Je n'ai pas envie de refaire ma première année. » dit-elle.

« On va trouver une solution. » affirma Tipi.

« Mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible. » dit Ruby. « Tu peux faire transférer ton dossier dans n'importe quelle université. »

« Oui mais, je ne suis pas espagnole… »

« Mais ton chéri est un joueur professionnel qui a signé dans un des plus grands clubs européens. » lui rappela Julia. « Un p'tit coup de fil de la Fédération, et le tour est joué. »

« Il faut d'abord que je sache si j'ai réussi mes partiels. » dit Patty.

« Tu veux rire ? » dit Tipi. « Avec tout le mal que tu t'es donné dans tes révisions, tu vas les avoir les doigts dans le nez. »

Et Tipi eu raison. Patty avait reçu les résultats de ses examens de première année quelques jours plus tard, et elle les avait réussis haut la main. Elle avait bien évidement fêté la bonne nouvelle avec ses parents, et avec la famille d'Olivier, qui était plus que ravie de voir leur fils et la jeune fille enfin ensemble. Les jours passaient, et Patty songeait de plus en plus à faire une demande de transfert de dossier pour finir l'université à Barcelone, quand le mois de juin toucha à sa fin. La veille du départ d'Olivier pour Barcelone, il se présenta chez Patty, et la retrouva dans sa chambre. Il ne savait toujours pas si elle allait le suivre ou non. Au lieu de le lui demander, il lui tendit un billet d'avion.

« Ce n'est pas un ultimatum, au contraire. » dit-il. « Quoi que tu décides, je veux quand même que tu viennes, au moins pour l'été. Tu seras libre de rentrer pour reprendre tes études. Tu as bien besoin de vacances. »

« A… à quelle heure est-ce que tu pars ? » demanda-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

« Demain matin, à onze heures. » répondit-il. « J'espère que tu viendras. »

Incapable de répondre, elle hocha simplement la tête, prit le billet dans une main tremblante, et se blottit dans les bras d'Olivier.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Et ma vie est avec toi, Patty. »

 _Jour du départ !_

Aucun signe de Patty. Il avait tenu à se rendre à l'aéroport avec Thomas, qui partait lui aussi mais pour l'Allemagne, avec sa fiancée. Olivier avait dit au revoir à sa mère, et promit à son petit frère de rentrer pour les fêtes. A l'aéroport, Ben et Mark se trouvaient également là. Ils avaient tous réussis à trouver des vols le même jour. Une fois les bagages enregistrés, ils leur restaient une heure avant le début des appels des hôtesses.

« Ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'on ne va pas se revoir avant plusieurs mois. » dit Thomas.

« Mais on va tous en baver à l'entraînement. » dit Ben.

« Va falloir se muscler pour rattraper tes futurs coéquipiers. » taquina Ruby en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« J'y arriverais. » dit Mark, sûr de lui.

« Olivier, tu ne dis rien. » remarqua Thomas.

« Oh euh, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. » dit-il.

« Elle viendra. » lui assura Katalina.

« J'aimerais le croire, mais… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le croire. » sourit Ruby.

« Comment ? » fit Olivier.

« Retourne-toi ! » dut Julia, qui était blottie contre Ben.

Olivier se retourna, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était là, et merveilleusement radieuse. Elle n'avait pas une, mais trois valises, qu'elle poussait grâce à un chariot. Olivier s'empressa de la rejoindre dès que leur regard se croisèrent.

« Tu es venue. » dit-il. « Et… chargée. »

« Je voulais te le dire hier soir mais, tu m'as surprise avec ton billet. » dit-elle en lui montrant le fameux billet.

« Me dire quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Que l'université de Barcelone accepte ma demande de transfert. » répondit-elle. « Je vais finir mes études en Espagne. »

« Po… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » s'étonna-t-il, quand même heureux de la nouvelle.

« Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoir. » avoua-t-elle. « Et, ta mère m'a un peu aidé. Je suis étonnée qu'elle n'ait rien dit… »

« Ma mère est très douée pour garder des secrets. » dit Olivier, qui ne tint plus et la prit dans ses bras. « Je suis si heureux. »

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, et au loin, elle vit trois couples. Trois couples qui souriaient. Ils les rejoignirent, et Patty alla faire enregistrer ses bagages avec l'aide des filles.

« Soulagé ? » demanda Mark.

« Ouais ! » admit Olivier.

« Un petit conseil mon vieux. » lui dit Thomas. « Maintenant, vous allez vivre à deux, et vous allez avoir tous les deux des emplois du temps très chargés. Elle par la fac, toi par les entraînements. »

« Où tu veux en venir ? » demanda Olivier.

« Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que vous devez profiter de chaque moment que vous avez rien que pour vous. » dit Ben. « Le foot fait partie de toi, mais ne le laisse plus prendre le dessus sur ta vie. »

« En gros, ne laisse pas Patty sur le banc de touche. » simplifia Mark.

Il avait compris, et Olivier les rassura. Il avait bien l'intention de passer le plus de temps possible avec Patty. De passer chaque instant de libre avec elle, à s'occuper d'elle comme elle s'était occupé de lui tout au long de ces années. Il serait là dans ses moments de doute comme elle l'avait épaulé durant tous ces matchs qu'il avait vécu blessé, parfois incertain. Petit à petit, ses amis furent les premiers à partir vers leur porte d'embarcation respective. Patty et Olivier se retrouvèrent seuls, côte à côte.

 _« Tu croyais partir sans me dire au revoir ? »_

Surpris, ils se retournèrent vers Bruce. Si Olivier avait déjà dit au revoir à ses amis, Patty n'avait pas eue le temps de prévenir tout le monde.

« Je suis vexé ! » dit-il, mais il ne l'était pas du tout.

« Pardon. » s'excusa Patty, qui s'avança vers lui.

« On est tous très content que vous vous soyez décidés à vous mettre enfin ensemble, tous les deux. » dit Bruce. « Mais n'oublie pas de nous téléphoner de temps en temps »

« C'est promis. » dit Patty. « Euh, on se prend dans les bras ou… »

« Et comment ! »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se défiler et l'attira dans ses bras, ce qui la fit rire.

« Ma meilleure amie va me manquer. » dit-il.

Stupéfaite de cet aveu, elle s'écarta sans cacher son étonnement.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi, Bruce. » avoua-t-elle à son tour.

Le vol pour Barcelone fut annoncé.

« Allez, il est temps que tu partes pour ta nouvelle aventure. » lui dit Bruce. « J'en connais un qui s'impatiente. »

Elle gloussa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher puis, s'écartant de Bruce, elle rejoignit Olivier.

« Faites bon voyage, et appelez-nous bientôt. » leur dit Bruce alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

« Compte sur nous ! » lui assura Olivier.

Le stress et l'excitation gagnaient Patty de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du moment fatidique. Olivier lui prit la main pour la rassurer. L'hôtesse leur désigna le chemin pour leur siège. Ils s'assirent. Patty près du le hublot. Olivier côté couloir. Et en première classe. _Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié, se dit-elle._ Les mains tremblantes, elle attacha sa ceinture de sécurité dès qu'on le leur demanda, et durant toute l'ascension de l'avion, Olivier ne lui lâcha pas la main. Quand l'appareil se stabilisa dans les cieux, elle se détendit et, sans pour autant enlever sa main de celle d'Olivier, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Aucun regret ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aucun ! » répondit-elle, en relevant la tête vers lui. « Je n'en ai jamais quand ça te concerne. »

« Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour que tu ne manques de rien, Patty. » lui promit-il. « Je vais te rendre heureuse, je te le promets. »

« Je le suis déjà ! »

FIN

* * *

C'est un couple qui m'est beaucoup demandé, et j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture *-*

A bientôt, Aurélie !


End file.
